Don't let me go
by erzy
Summary: She lost her parents, she is a jinchuuriki living with her sister at only age 7. Then she meets Gaara who's life is already complicated...They started off as good friends and something stirs beyond their control as they get older. AmarixGaara - I enjoy flames I find them funny.
1. Part I: New beginnings

**Alright this is my second time writing a Naruto fan-fic so anyways please review! And only the first chapter is in first person so the rest will be narrated normally...**

**Also! I couldn't think of any other names so I borrowed Ino's.**

I woke up to my older sister shaking me, "Wake up!" She yelled, I yawned and started to rub my eyes. Today was the day I finally start the academy! I quickly jumped out of my messy bed and went to grab some clothes that I left on the floor. Before I got dressed Ino brushed my shoulder length, dark purple hair then put it up in a ponytail with my side bangs left out. She then walked out of my bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. "Make sure you have breakfast before you leave! You need your nutrition or you will never become a great shinobi like mom!" She shouted to me, I actually never met my mom, she died a few weeks after I was born a year after that my dad died from a disease. So it was just me and Ino, "Okay I will! Don't you dare touch my ramen!" I shouted as I got got dressed as quickly as I could. "You're seven, don't you think you should have something healthier!" Ino yelled as she heated up some ramen in a cup for Amari."Never!" I screamed, "Fine! But don't blame me if you get fat." She shouted, then she took out the ramen that she heating up and poured it into a bowl then set it on the table with some chopsticks next to it.

I raced into the kitchen to be greeted by a delicious looking bowl of chicken flavoured ramen, I sat down, picked up my chopsticks and began to eat. Ino took a seat across from me and began eating some kind of sushi, there was about eight minutes of silence before Ino finally spoke. "Hurry up and finish eating or you will be late on the first day!" "Well I'm already done, so ha!" I said a little to loudly as Ino took my plate and carried it over to the sink. I jumped out of my chair, "Bye Ino! I think my friend Temari is hear already!" I shouted as I ran out the door, not even leaving Ino enough time to reply.

Temari was outside waiting for me, "Hey Amari, are you finally ready to go?" She asked with a smile, "Ummm...duh!" I said as we started to walk towards the academy which was only a few blocks away.

"I wanted to you to meet my younger brother Gaara, he is your age and has red hair. He is also starting the academy today, but he said he wanted to walk alone for some reason." She said with a chuckle, I didn't say anything.

I don't know who this Gaara is, but he sounds cool. I was actually really nervous about today, what if the kids don't like me..well that wouldn't be anything new. A few days ago Ino said that I had the two-tailed beast sealed inside me or something. She also said that that was the reason why I it had one friend (Temari) and why a lot of people hated me and were afraid of me.

I knew we were nearing the academy because I heard kids laughing and yelling. When I was about to run towards it when, a large looking rock was thrown in my direction. A small wall of sand immediately rose and blocked the attack. "FREAK!" A strange man yelled before he ran away, I sighed stuff like this was always happening.

I like the sand, it's like my second friend, it did everything I wanted it to do. "Wow!" Temari yelled, "Your abilities are a lot like Gaara's, and by the way are you okay. That guy is a big jerk, so what if you have a monster inside of you, you are a really nice friend to have. Oh, and Gaara has a monster too so that's why I think you two will be great friends!" She said while she giggled. Man she talks fast.

"Oh I see it! I see the academy!" I yelled happily as I ran towards it. "Okay, bye! See you later after! Gaara should be inside, don't forget he has red hair!" Temari said as she ran away.

I sprinted inside the classroom all the kids were paired up and staring at me, the teacher stopped giving instructions and told me to fine a group to join. I knew right away what would happen...no one would want me in their group and I would be alone...

I knew I was right, everyone excluded me. I began to walk towards the back of the room, as I neared it I saw a kid with bright red hair that was all alone with a sad expression on his face.

I walked up to him..."Would you like to be my partner?" I asked the boy with a smile, his adorable blue-green eyes looked up at me, his expression softened and he nodded slowly.


	2. New friends and new rivals

**A/N Here's chapter two.**

**...**

_Five years_ _later..._

"Move your big butt, or we will never make it there before three!" Kyraa shouted back to her teammate who was walking when she was supposed to be running. "Come on! Why are you walking?! We are going to be late and I bet Eren is already there!" She shouted again, Amari who was now annoyed by this slight outburst picked up her pace and zoomed effortlessly by her nagging teammate. "Who's the slow one now?" She replied with feeling superior, then she stuck out her tongue to a now annoyed Kyraa. "Come on Kyraa...we are gonna be laaaate..." Amari continued to taunt her as Kyraa struggled to keep up with her friend.

Amari saw the angered look on her face and decided to take it a step further, she knew Kyraa wouldn't do anything because the building was right up ahead. "Wait...did I strike a nerve?" She said as she let out a short but satisfying chuckle.

Kyraa was now about to shout something rude to her, but then shut herself up as they approached the building. Today was the day they take the stupid Chunin Exams. Kyraa was almost excited to see who she would get to fight. Kankuro maybe?

They were now very close to the building, Amari began to think to herself. What would she do when she sees Gaara? Why didn't they communicate with each other for the past four years? What will he do when he sees her?" These questions almost tormented her, **Can't wait to see Gaara can't Ya? Who knows how gorgeous he is now? ** Amari's subconscious decided to speak up, why now? Why now when Amari was free from this annoying what ever it liked to be called... she would call it A, short for annoying asshole.

_Shut up! _Amari said to A subconsciously...

**Aww and here I thought we were starting to become friends.** A pouted and whined which caused Amari's head to throb and ache. She rubbed her head violently, "Hey Amari are you okay? I know the Leaf Village is annoying, but come on it can't be _that_ bad. We will be out of here as soon as possible. Promise." Kyraa said as they entered the building.

Amari shot her one of her most famous death glares, which of course made Kyraa back away as if she was about to be murdered in the most horrible way possible.

Amari was ready for the Exams, after successfully completing 7 B-ranked missions and 1-A ranked she was ready for anything. **Well duh! We are going to show everyone who's the boss.. HELL YEAH!** A screamed in her mind which made her head hurt more, she tried her best to ignore it.

_Maybe if you shut up for once we can actually make that happen._

**GEEZ lighten** **up!** A shouted, but quickly shut up after that. Amari examined everything as she walked up the stairs and onto the second floor. They needed to get to the third floor to check in, as they reached the second floor Eren greeted both Kyraa and Amari. "Where have you been?! I have been waiting forever." He said with an almost angered expression on his kind of cute face.

"Oh I'm sorry..Eren..." Kyraa choked out as she giggled like a little school girl when they see their crush. Amari didn't even bother to listen she was paying more attention to the commotion up ahead.

There was a door being blocked by two shinobi about jounin level. Above them was a sign that read "301." She was almost amused by this, it was just a little gen-jutsu this was the second floor these idiots should know better, she felt as if she was the only one in the room with an actual brain.

"Please let us through!" Said a really strange looking kid in the most hideous dark green, skin tight body suit that made Amari want to throw up. "P-please sir we n-need to check in." Stuttered a weak looking girl with shirt dark blue hair and a baggy grey sweatshirt.

"I guess I will have handle this." Amari sighed to herself. She walked up to the two men and crossed her arms. "If you think that you are fooling everyone with your little gen-jutsu trick then you are sadly mistaken." She said fiercely as she planned out their deaths in her mind.

"Hmm clever are we now? But you will need more then that to pass these exams." One of them said as he immediately rushed towards her to attack. All she did was smirk as she made her sand rise up to block his attack, he jumped back and got into fighting stance. "I'm sorry were you trying to attack me?" She said with a small chuckle as she saw the angered expression on his face. She then manipulated the sand from her mini gourd on her right leg to wrap around the guy's waist, and then she lunged him into the wall without even moving a muscle.

She shot the other guy a death glare, just daring him to test her. But all he did was walk away, not wanting to get the crap beaten out of him. She let a smirk form on her face as she walked over to her teammates. While stealing a quick glance at Gaara and his sister, who still wore her hair in four ponytails, and she wore a white dress that exposed her shoulders and was above the knee along with the giant black fan that was tied to her back. And Kankuro still wore the makeup and the idiotic hat with cat-looking ears. Gaara...well he only had a blank look on his face.

She actually missed Gaara, she really did. She missed playing with his soft red hair, she missed the cute look he made when she teased him, she missed giving him the pouty face when he teased her back, she missed her best friend. They would occasionally run into each other at night if they were on a roof top, but they wouldn't talk, they would just stare at each other until one of them decided to leave.

"Hmm that Amari always showing off." Temari said with a chuckle as she rested her eyes. "Kind of scary." Kankuro said with a soft laugh, and Gaara just stared at Amari with slight interest.

Amari put her dark purple,now waist length hair into a high ponytail, and then went back to studying the other contestants. Her eyes traveled from the annoying long pink haired ninja with emerald colored eyes to the interesting looking Sound ninjas who seemed to be suspicious. One wrong move from them and she wouldn't think twice about killing them.

Her eyes then traveled back to Uchiha Sasuke, "Uchiha eh?" She said quietly to herself. To her the Uchiha Clan only met one thing...Sharingan, she immediately knew that if she and him got into one on one combat that he would most definitely put up a fight.

She then looked back to Gaara who was looking down, _Man he did get cuter._ she thought to herself. **Told you. **A said with a devious laugh._ Shut up, will ya? I don't want your stupid opinion._

**You do realize that you are having an argument with yourself.**

Amari ignored her and kept her gaze locked on Gaara for some reason. He was indeed very appealing, "Stop it. That is just stupid and wrong." She whispered to herself.

Gaara glanced up to find out who was staring at him, he didn't like to be watched. He wasn't some guinea pig that anyone can examine whenever they please. **Oh shut up and suck it up. People are gonna look at you no matter what.** Shukaku spoke up._ Shut up...you _**I rather not.** Gaara ignored the stupid demon and looked straight ahead at the person who was studying him. It was her, he made intense direct eye contact with her, just waiting for her to give up and look away. But of course she didn't, she stared right through his deep jade colored eyes with her brown-green ones.

Amari continued to lock gazes with him, his expression said, _"Stop looking at me like that you freak, or I will kill you."_ She laughed at the thought as she decided to look away, "Hey where is everybody?" She asked aloud, "They went to room 301 where we are supposed to be." Kankuro replied with a smile which made her want to smack it off his face that was covered with purple makeup. She'd expected nothing less from the puppet master.

"Lets go Kankuro, no time to be flirting with girls,_ especially _this one, my friend Amari here won't hesitate on killing you." Temari said with a devilish laugh as she smiled at Amari. Kankuro gulped he remembered what happened with Amari and the jounin, she had some Gaara in her. "Okay let's go." He said with a forced smile as they walked away, leaving Amari alone with Gaara.

Amari looked up to find Gaara a few feet from her, he wore a black t-shirt with regular shinobi sandles. It was the usual choice of ninja clothing. She finally spoke up, "Its been a while hasn't it Gaara." She said in a slightly cold tone. "Yes, it has." Was all he said to her, and it was all he needed to say to her. He started to walk off. "That's it?! You're not going to say anything else?!"She shouted, he stopped walking, "I don't need too." He said in a cold tone that no one could possibly match.

All Amari wanted to do right now was to get at him, she wanted to hit him, attack him, she just wanted hurt something. She quickly realized that his sand would block every move she made, but what would happen if sand would fight sand? She wondered. _Damn, this kid may be cute, but he is as social as a rock._ She thought to herself. Thankfully, A decided to keep her whiny mouth shut this time. She saw Gaara walking off again, she sighed and quickly followed.


	3. The Chunin Exams part one

**A/N** **Well here's chapter three for ya! Hope you like it.**  
...

Of course both Amari and Gaara were the last to enter the class-like room, the first part of the exams is a written test. _Great, I'm good at this. This is something that I am so going to ace. _She thought proudly to herself.** Really?, Stop lying to yourself.** A decided to open her mouth. _Shut up, if I suck so bad then where did all of those A's come from?_ Hmm?A didn't respond after that,thankfully.

Amari took a quick scan around the room to find a seat, but of course being one of the last to arrive there were only a few left. Her choices were either sitting next to Gaara in the middle of the room or next to the annoying looking blonde whiskered leaf ninja.

_Since sitting next to Gaara night be awkward, I'll sit next to the blonde leaf ninja. What was his name again? Naruto was it? Probably. Hmm and the Uchiha is in the row behind me... _She said subconsciously to herself.

**Sasuke is in the row behind us? How lucky are we?** A, couldn't help but open her dumb, obnoxious mouth. _No, I'm not an obnoxious leaf ninja fangirl._ **Yup sure...**

Amari sighed and took the seat next to Naruto. He looked up at her, _Scary..__. _He said subconsciously, as soon as he said that the proctor appeared, he had two big scars on his face and had the top of his head covered. His eyes were dark and intense staring each and everyone of them down, trying to decide which one them would crack first.

"Okay listen up!..." the proctor began, Amari wasn't even paying attention she was focused on the whiskered ninja beside her. _Hmmm, there is something about him, something strange._ She thought herself.

Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted when the proctor decided to shout," Most important rule of all is no cheating! If you are caught cheating five times you will be disqualified. Every time you cheat one point will be deducted from your score..." She spaced out again, she honestly didn't care about what the proctor had to say. All she wanted to do was complete this test as soon as possible.

As soon as the guy finished speaking they immediately flipped over their papers and began the exam. Naruto took one look at his paper and began to panic, the only thing he knew about this test was that you write your name on top. He glanced at Hinata who was on the other side of him and was scribbling away, he then looked at Amari who was doing the same thing.

_Maybe I can just copy off one of them?_ He wondered, but he immediately scratched out that idea when he witnessed several people get up and leave because they were caught cheating.

Amari answered each question successfully, but stopped at the last one on her paper. _Number nine, number nine hmm. I have no idea how to do this, I'll just skip it and answer the tenth question which will be announced during the last fifteen minutes._ She thought to herself, she put down her pencil and flipped over her paper just in case anyone had any ideas about copying her.

She looked around the room and noticed that people were surprisingly clever. Most of them were cheating without getting caught. One guy had an adorable puppy on his head looking at people's papers, and Sasuke was using his Sharingan to take a peek at other people's answers, Gaara was using his sand eye, the list could practically go on forever.

She was bored, like really bored. She took a glance at the girl in the back of her, she had long pink hair and emerald colored eyes, and the world's most biggest forehead. Amari giggled to herself.

"What is she laughing about?" Naruto whispered to himself so she wouldn't hear, he still had a blank paper he decided to wait until the last question was announced, which was in just five minutes from now. He prayed that it was an easy question.

"Oh Naruto, please just hang in there don't give up." Sakura said quietly to herself in worry of Naruto giving up and disqualifying all of team seven.

Kyraa finished answering the last question on her test and sighed, she was tired now. The test was awfully difficult. She put her long blond hair in a high ponytail and started to think about her other teammate Eren. _Boy was he cute alright. _she said subconsciously, she was interrupted when the proctor began to announce the tenth and final question.

"Before I announce the final question, I must warn you that if you do not get it right then you and your teammates will be disqualified and will never be able to participate in the exams again. But if you do decide to get up and play it safe you can try the exams again in six months." He explained, _Wow he's trying to make us get up and leave, I almost feel sorry for anyone who decides to ditch._ Kyraa thought to herself, then she saw a bunch of people get up and walk out. _What a bunch of wusses, can't even take a little risk. _

"Get up and leave? Like hell I will." Amari said to herself as she saw a few more people leave with their teammates. She looked at the blonde haired boy on the side of her, who seemed stressed. "Anyone else like to leave?" The proctor asked rudely, the whiskered nin shot his hand up then slammed it down and shouted," I will never give up! Not now not ever! I am Naruto Uzumaki, remember this name because I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" He was so loud that Amari had to cover her ears to prevent serious damage. _Well he has spunk I'll give him that. _She thought to herself.

"You all pass." The proctor said simply, a bunch of people starting to shout things like, "How?" And "What?" It was quite amusing to hear their stupid questions, then she quickly spaced out to avoid hearing the Proctor' s long speech about taking risks and not giving up. Hey she passed, there was no need to listen to something utterly boring.

Before he even got the chance to finish talking a large purple cloud of smoke appeared right in front of him. A woman with purple hair in a spiked ponytail appeared. "You're early." The proctor complained through gritted teeth. "Yeah yeah." She replied, she then focused her attention on all the genin in the room. "Okay listen up you brats! I'm Anko the proctor of the second phase of the Chunin Exams. The second part of the exams will begin tomorrow morning at the forest of death. Okay, you got it?" She shouted in a demanding tone.

"Oh great, one of those psychotic hyper types." Amari commented before she let out a deep sigh. "Hmmm interesting proctor..." Eren said with a small grin. Kyraa couldn't help but sigh tomorrow was going to be a long day with that psycho of a proctor...


	4. The Chunin Exams part two

*_Squish_* "Ewww Gross!" Naruto shouted as he stepped on yet another bug as he walked around the entrance to the forest of death, waiting for instructions. "Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot and actually looked where you were going, maybe that wouldn't have happened!" Sakura shouted back at him, while she gave him a good punch on the head. "Geez Sakura, what's with all the hitting?"

"You're an idiot that's why. Maybe if you kept your mouth shut then you wouldn't have that scratch on your cheek from when Anko threw a kunai at you, I even heard that scary girl with the long dark purple hair call you an idiot. What was her name again?" Sakura nagged."Oh that girl, I sat next to her during the written exam her name was I think Amari or something."

...

"If I see one more bug I swear I'm gonna scream!" Kyraa shouted so loud practically everyone could hear. "Don't ever do that again! I like want to keep my ears!" Amari shouted in her face as sand flew up behind her as a threat.

"Amari, would you be so kind to get our scroll? Anko already explained the rules to us so we don't have to wait any longer, other teams have already gone in." Kyraa said hesitantly.

Amari sighed and walked over to get their scroll which was a heaven scroll, _This is so stupid and annoying, what's the point all you do is get the other scroll and that's it. A toddler could do this._ She said subconsciously, **You say that now, but I can't wait for you to watch in shock as you get the scroll taken away by other teams. Hehe"** A taunted, _What ever happened to "You can so beat them." or a classic "Good luck." Why did I get stuck with your negativity._

**Who knows,who cares I just give it to you straight.**_ I can tell._

"Come on let's go I'm bored." She said to Kyraa and Eren who were already entering. "Well what ever happened to waiting for your teammates? Hmmm?" She asked annoyingly, "You happened." Kyraa said with a cold tone that even Amari herself couldn't match. _Ouch._ Amari thought to herself as she walked into the dark forest.

...

"Ewww! Sakura do you see that thing?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the about twenty foot long brown centipede, that was climbing up a tree.

"Yes, Naruto you idiot anyone could see it. Now keep your loud mouth shut before you give away our location." The pink haired ninja said firmly as she gritted her teeth."Meanie." He squeaked out quietly. "Huh? You wanna say something?!" Sakura said as she raised her fist threateningly. Naruto swallowed, "N-n-no Sakura I'm fine." He managed a smile.

"Can you two shut up already? You're so annoying."Sasuke said. "Yeah yeah sure Sasuke. Hehe." Sakura said as she played with her hair and laughed. **Geez. Well there goes your dignity. **Inner Sakura stated.

...

"Can you two shut up for once?!" Kyraa shouted back at her bickering teammates who got into an argument about something stupid.

"Geez Kyraa, is it that time of-" Amari started, but Kyraa cut her off, "No, no it isn't. Now shut up." She snapped back at her. "You know that I'm right here, and that I can hear everything that you two are talking about right? Please change the subject." Eren said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Eren please be quiet. You're really cute and all, but also really annoying." Amari said with a playful wink, she didn't like him or anything she just thought he was cute. Eren blushed at her comment.

_Does she really think_ I'm_ cute? _Eren wondered. Amari landed on another tree then jumped to another. She didn't really enjoy tree hopping it was a bore. Her thoughts were somewhere else, she couldn't help but think about her friend Gaara. Okay fine the red head was gorgeous, but he was different. Distant is what she would call it.

...

"Gross." Temari said as she threw a kunai at the centipede's head that was climbing up a nearby tree, killing it instantly. "Geez Temari, what did it ever do to you?" Kankuro asked, now worried about what his sister might do to him."It made me look at it." She said as she jumped to another tree. "Right." Kankuro said in a annoying sarcastic voice.

...

"Hey Kyraa." Eren whispered, " What?" " Its too quiet." He said nervously. "Well its about time you noticed that,I picked up three chakra signals behind us." She said as she pulled out a kunai. "You're not gonna get far with that." Amari said as she neared them, "Let's stop so we can see what these guys want." she said as the cork on her small gourd began to twist off.

...

"Kiba are you sure about this?" Hinata asked as they neared the sand nin who were up ahead. "Positive Hinata, if they have a heaven scroll then we can take it and get this stupid exam over with." Kiba said as Akamaru climbed into his baggy sweatshirt. "I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you, you never know what they got planning." Shino said as he jumped onto another tree.

...

"Oh look, we got company." Amari said as sand began to escape from her gourd. "Hey, I have an idea. Amari you are the strongest out of all of us so can you take these guys out while me and Eren go off to find another team who has an earth scroll. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone." Kyraa suggested, worried about what the purple haired kunoichi might say. "What Kyraa and leave her all alone? At least one of us should stay with her." Eren said with worry about the fate of his friend. "And then one us go out all one with having the risk of being ambushed or killed? if two of us go then if we get ambushed we can take them down or one of us go back for Amari for help." Kyraa said.

"I see them up ahead now." Shino said as bugs began to escape from his skin which made Kiba almost want to puke. "Okay then get ready." Kiba said as the puppy jumped out of his sweater and began to tree hop on his own.

...

"Amari will you take these guys down as me and Eren go off and find another team who has an earth scroll?" Kyraa asked, afraid of what her friend might say in reply. "My pleasure." Amari said, her response shocked both Kyraa and Eren. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have to." Eren said in worry. " I will be fine. Now go." She said. "Okay then see you in a bit." Eren said as both he and Kyraa took off.

...

"Why are two of them taking off and leaving one of there teammates behind?" Shino asked feeling suspicious. "I don't know, but it seems that this one is confident enough to take down all three of us." Kiba said with a bit of worry about what this sand ninja might be able to do.

She saw the three leaf ninja approach her, the one with the cute puppy spoke up first. "Well it looks like your friends abandoned you." Akamaru started barking uncontrollably. "Whats with the annoying puppy? Why is it barking?" Amari asked as the sand circled around her.

"Know one calls Akamaru annoying!" Kiba shouted as the puppy transformed into a clone of him. "Come on Akamaru lets show her what we can do. Fang over Fang!" He shouted as he struck an attack. The sand flew up as a barrier which blocked the attack easily. "What?" Kiba questioned as he saw the sand nin standing there unharmed and with her arms crossed. "Is that all? You're boring me, I mean please try and make an effort." She said as she herself prepared for an attack.

"No! That's not all, come on Akamaru. Fang over Fang!" He shouted once more as he attacked the bored sand ninja, but yet again the sand flew up to block it. Amari sighed, and tried to focus her attention back on the people in front of her. She wasn't really paying attention like she was supposed to.

"Hinata come here. I got an idea." Shino said. "Okay Sh-Shino." She stuttered as she approached him. "Okay listen up..."

"Okay Akamaru last time." He said to the exhausted puppy. Amari was getting bored so she struck a simple attack that she learned a few years back, she made some complicated hand signs, "Fire style, Phoenix flower jutsu!" She shouted as flames shot out of her mouth.

It didn't take much for Kiba and Akamaru to dodge the attack. "Okay Akamaru let's go. Fang over fang!" He shouted an attacked once more.

Amari jumped to dodge the blow this time, and landed on a nearby tree. But what she didn't notice is that Hinata appeared behind her. "Eight trigram sixty-four palm!" She shouted as she started to hit all of Amari's chakra points with her gentle fist.

"What?" Amari asked as she was getting hit every second. The sand was too slow for Hinata, Amari then coughed up some blood when the hits moved to her upper chest._ God, why am I not dead yet? I wouldn't mind..._ Amari thought to herself, **Shut up, you are acting like a weakling. Is that what you are now? Some stupid weakling that can't stand up for themselves. You know you have the strength, so use it.** A said rudely.

As soon as Hinata stopped hitting the sand nin she backed away. Amari tried to strike an attack, but she couldn't access her chakra. "CRAP." She said to herself as she tried to attack again, but it was useless. "Your chakra points are blocked, trying to attack is useless." Shino said as he started to approach her.

She started to laugh softly, "For someone who just lost you seem pretty enthusiastic." Kiba said as he crossed his arms.

Amari closed her eyes and tried to think of something. "What's she doing?" Shino asked. "I don't know, but it can't be good. She can't use her chakra so trying a jutsu is just plain dumb. Maybe she is trying to think of a way to escape." Kiba suggested as he let out a soft chuckle.

Amari felt a sudden surge of chakra that she never felt before, she snapped opened her eyes, her usual brown-green eyes were now both blue and a little black with slits in the middle. She now had blue and black cat-like ears on her head, along with a blue tail made up of wild black and blue flames.

"Hinata, I thought you blocked all of her chakra points!" Kiba yelled. "I did. I don't k-know what's h-happening." She stuttered in fear.

Amari crossed her arms and looked at the three leaf ninja in front of her, just daring them to try and pull something. She didn't like being messed with so she decided to teach these three a lesson they'd never forget.

She manipulated the sand to strike at the three people in front of her. They immediately dodged it and made it struck the tree behind them. The tree collapsed causing a loud bang as it hit the forest floor.

...

"What the, what the hell was that?!" Temari shouted, not caring if it annoyed her brothers or not. "I don't know..." Gaara said coldly which surprised his siblings, considering that he didn't speak all day today. "We should check it out." Kankuro suggested, but his little brother already beat him to it, considering he was already gone.

"I wish he would wait for us for once, ya know?" Temari said as she jumped to the nearest tree, heading in the direction her baby brother went. "Come on Kankuro."

...

Hinata gulped, what on earth had she gotten herself into? "Kiba can we leave now? Please?" Hinata asked, she just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. "Listen, you can have our scroll just let us go!" Kiba shouted at the raging girl. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" She screamed as she lunged forward and attacked them with her extended nails.

Kiba barely dodged it, he now had a giant slash on his leg. Akamaru whined at the sight of his injured friend. "Kiba!" Hinata yelled as she jumped towards him.

_..._

_Almost there, I can feel it. What is this power that I am sensing?_ Gaara said to himself subconsciously as he approached the area.

...

"Did you hear that Naruto?" Sakura asked with curiosity. "That loud bang? Yeah I heard it. Maybe some teams got into an intense fight or something." Naruto said loudly as usual. "Yeah." She said, "Maybe."

...

"Weak. You guys are weak." Amari snapped, not standing the sight of the struggling leaf ninja. "Shut up cat or what ever the hell you are!" Kiba yelled. "Ohh..." She said sarcastically.

Gaara arrived at his destination, and was dumbfounded by what he was seeing. He knew he shouldn't be caring about stupid things like this, but this girl, his "friend" was different. _Is she..._He started subconsciously.** You have to be completely slow if you didn't know she's a jinchuuriki by now.** Shukaku said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, well it kind of was._ So she's like me..._ Gaara thought, he was kind of grateful to know someone who actually understood the pain he felt through the years.

Amari was about to strike another attack when...


	5. Confusing new feelings

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, her usual first reaction would be _"Get off me or I will rip your stupid arms off and beat you with them."_ But she couldn't bring herself to actually say it though, who ever was touching her was warm and sort of comfortable.

**That's no excuse, I would personally rip out his throat. **A said, obviously not showing any signs of intelligence. Amari was amused by the idea, but she sort of wanted this particular moment to last.

_Interesting, but not right now._

**Well that was like a punch in the gut.**

_"Great!"_

"So this is awkward, a girl goes on a rampage then a red head comes to hug her? Strange." Kiba spoke up, but no one was really interested in what he had to say.

_What the hell? Why did I hug her?_ Gaara asked himself subconsciously.

**You know why... **Shukaku said.

_No..._

**Do I have to literally spell it out for you? L-O-V-E! **Gaara couldn't disagree more, love? How stupid, he held no interest in such a thing. The hug was a mistake, a slip up, an act of stupidity, no more no less.

_Shut up._

**Ooh defensive, did I strike a nerve?**

_I wish I was dead._

**I don't.**

_You say that for your well being. If I die you die._

**You don't** **say...**

Gaara grunted, then realized he still had his arms around this girl's waist. She still had her back turned.

Amari was still shocked, as if her self conscious just came out and gave her a big slap on the face. Much to her surprise, she slowly transformed back to normal. "Oh thank God, I thought I was gonna have my insides ripped out." Kiba said sarcastically, " I could make an acception." She answered, but then realized who ever was hugging her was still doing it.

She turned around slowly to see who it was, **Oh hey look who it is.. **_Oh hey, I thought I told you to shut your mouth._ The first thing she immediately saw was the bright red hair, and matching red "love" tattoo. "You idiot." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"You idiot." Gaara was almost shocked by what she just said, no one had ever insulted him before. **Because**** they didn't have the guts to. **He still didn't let go of her though, he just decided not to answer.

"You don't talk to me, then you just show up out of no where and decide to hug me." She almost yelled, but she didn't want him to let go and she was glad that he didn't yet. She was mad at him, yes a little, but she missed him more than she was mad at him.

"You are such an ass." She didn't mean for that to be said out loud. Gaara didn't even know what to say, but honestly he couldn't care less.

_Hmm..should I return this gesture or should I keep standing here like an idiot?_ She asked herself subconsciously, but of course A was there to answer. **If you honestly don't know the answer to that question, then you are obviously a dumbass. A cute boy comes out of no where and hugs you randomly, duh you return the gesture! **Amari agreed with her, for once. You know you're in trouble when your conscious as more common sense than you.

She wrapped her arms around him, then put her head on his shoulder. (Thank God he was taller than her) **Hmm? What's this? **Shukaku asked with interest. Gaara was sort of confused as well, she goes from insulting him and being mad, to being gentle and hugging him back. Girls can be so hormonal.

Temari and Kankuro arrived to where everyone was, the first thing they saw was Gaara hugging Amari. They both immediately bursted out laughing while holding their sides. "Gaara has a girlfriend!" Kankuro shouted teasingly, now hoping that his baby brother will be so kind to not break every bone in his body. Gaara just grunted in annoyance at the sound of his annoying brother, who was clearly begging to be killed. He didn't see his brother as the suicidal type though..

"Hey Amari! Out of all the people, why would you chose my baby brother, he isn't that great now that I think of it." Temari shouted out to her best friend, praying that she wouldn't have her throat ripped out by her, and being slaughtered gruesomely by her monster of a brother. She quickly back away, and so did Kankuro.

Amari was now really annoyed, she was fighting the urge to ripped her best friend's tounge out. But she wanted to stay like this for a little while longer.

"Anyone else feel awkward?" Kiba asked his teammates. "No I think i-its cute." Hinata stuttered in hesitation. That's when Amari couldn't take it anymore. She screamed before jumping out of Gaara's arms and onto a thick nearby tree branch. "N-n-no w-where just friends! That's all!" She said trying to prove that nothing was going on, but she couldn't hide the bright red in her cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kiba asked with a chuckle. "Am not!" She shouted, Gaara was getting annoyed, he quickly left before he would turn the area into a gruesome sight. His terrified siblings couldn't help but follow, considering they had no other idea of what else to do.

"Are to!" Kiba shouted back even louder. "Am not! And I think my teammates need me, bye!" She said before making a quick escape by disappearing in a swirl of sand. "Right." Kiba said sarcastically to himself.

Amari landed hard on the ground, **Great landing. Like wow impressive you dumbass. **A said sarcastically, _Oh don't worry you can make all the smart comments you want, once I find out how to kill you._ **Ouch, that was like a kick to the croch.**_ Shut up._ Amari thought herself as she got up and dusted herself off. She actually didn't know where her teammates were, they could probably be dead and she wouldn't know until the exam is over.

She sighed deeply, realizing that she'd probably have to find them, and there would probably be a good chance she would have to save their asses. **Such a good friend.** A teased, _You wouldn't know, you are just a stone-cold bitch that was created by my mind._ **Sheesh, look who's the cold one now.**

She pumped some chakra into her feet and jumped onto the nearest tree branch and began the search for her idiotic teammates. "I better not have to do this again, Kyraa is an idiot for deciding to split up, but I'm the bigger idiot for agreeing." She said to herself, not caring if any teams were around her to listen.

...

"I have a question!" Kiba announced randomly. "W-what i-is it?" Hinata said quietly, but loud enough for Kiba and Shino to hear her. "Okay so..are we and that girl Amari friends or something now?" "She tried to kill us by turning into a cat or whatever!" Shino raised his voice to a shout. "I know I know, but she was nice at the end." "W-well he has a point, maybe she could be an ally?" Hinata asked, hoping they would agree.

"Ya, I kind of agree." Kiba said in excitement of a new found friend. Akamaru couldn't help but bark in excitement as well. "Believe what you want, I'm still not convinced that we can trust her yet." Shino said flatly. "I think we should leave and find a heaven scroll. We only have four days left, other teams might have already have completed this exam." He said as he jumped to nearby tree and then another with Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru following close behind.

...

She groaned loudly, "Uggghhh it feels like I have been traveling forever!" She complained, she had actually been traveling for about five hours, but she was just so bored. She was actually a little worried, but her teammates were not wimps either they could take care of themselves...until they wuss out and cry like little babies. She giggled at the thought, usually though she was the one that did all the fighting. She had barely even witnessed her teammates fight at all, so she didn't even really know. Wow, how is it that you're on the same team with someone for about a year and you don't even know their fighting style or how strong or weak they are? Sheesh some teammate she was.

**Idiot, next time pay attention!** of course A found more ways to torment her. _Yeah, if there is a next time... _She jumped to another tree, then did a front flip to another.

...

"Hey uhh Eren?" Kyraa called him. "Yeah, what's up?" "Don't you think that that was surprisingly easy?" She asked, recalling their fight that they had a little while ago with another team from a different village. It was a short fight,and the other team didn't even seem like they were even trying or even giving a shit. "Yeah, I guess they didn't care or something." He offered, " That seems a little far fetched, I still have my supiscions." She answered firmly. "Yeah, but Kyraa, can we focus on something more important, like finding Amari and seeing if she murdered anyone yet,or even worse any teams yet?" He said as continued to search for his vicious teammate. _What an ass, didn't even listen to what I said. Ooooooh if we weren't searching for Amari I swear he would be knocked out cold._ She thought to herself, trying not to kill Eren.

...

"Naruto! Behind you!" Sakura shouted, as she pointed to the giant snake that was right behind him. "Oh no, I'm not getting eaten by a freaking giant ass snake again!" He shouted as he jumped to dodge it when it tried to strike him. "Sasuke!" She screamed as Orochimaru attacked him,but Sasuke dodged it. Sakura felt and knew that she was completely useless. If she tried to get out there and fight she would be killed instantly or she would just be in the way. She was weak, she knew it, her teammates knew it, Kakashi-sensei knew it, she felt a couple tears escape from her eyes and slide down her cheek. **That just proved how weak you are.** Inner Sakura taunted.

_Shut up!_

**Make me.**

_Shut it_

**That's right you can't. If you really want to prove them that you're not weak go out and** **fight.**

_I will just be in the way..._

**So you are gonna let Naruto and Sasuke fight their hearts out? While you try to get your big girl pants on?**

_Shut up._

**I say you actually get off your ass, and help them. It wouldn't really hurt...**

_Wouldn't hurt? I'm about to go out their and attempt to fight a psychotic demon of a person, his giant ass snake that he summoned, and probably get myself killed. Oh sure that's totally not gonna hurt._

**It could be quick and** **painless.**

_Of course you would say that, and if I die at least you will go down with me._

**Yay?**

Sakura jumped to her feet and pulled out four kunai knives and lunged herself at the snake, once she was in range she threw the kunai at the snake's face, successfully stabbing it in the eyes, giving Naruto a perfect opportunity to attack. "Thanks Sakura!" he shouted before making a bunch of shadow clones.

Orochimaru would definitely be way harder to even approach or get near. She decided that she would try anyway, but before she had time to move.. "Stop!" Sasuke yelled. "Just give him the scroll. We can always get another one."

"Sasuke! What the hell? No way!." Naruto shouted, but before he had enough time to reach the Uchiha he was knocked out cold instantly by Orochimaru. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted, she quickly threw a Kunai to catch his shirt, pinning him to a tree so he wouldn't plunge to the ground.

And before she even got a chance to rush towards Sasuke he was bitten in the neck by Orochimaru and was eventually knocked out cold. This time Sakura was completely and utterly alone.

...

"Ugggh, I give up. If they need me then they can find me themselves. I am so done looking for those idiots, and if they're dead then I will find out sooner or later. Then if they really are dead I go up and make a speech about how low their intelligence is and every way that they screwed up in the past year." Amari said to herself, and if anyone were to listen they'd think she had fluff for brains.

**Someone's going insane. **A said teasingly,

"Puh-lease I'm perfectly fine, _you're _one that needs the help." Amari didn't usually speak to her conscious out loud, but she didn't care this time.

**The first sign of insanity is talking to yourself.**

Amari took a hint and shut her mouth and thought about other things, trying her best to ignore the burden in her head. It was the middle of the night and instead of getting somewhat sleep she was out trying to find her teammates. (Well she gave up on that) Now she was just trying to find a spot to actually rest, she could tell she wasn't getting any sleep tonight, but hey when did she?

She felt a strong chakra signal up ahead, not wanting to be unprepared she made sure was on alert and ready to attack if needed. She jumped to another tree getting closer to whoever the person was. She jumped to another tree,then another...

"Oh." She said to herself in realization as the she saw that the "Bad guy" was just Gaara. _Oh what?"_ he said subconsciously. "I didn't know you would be here." She continued on. _Where else would I be? What's wrong with this girl?_ he thought to himself, thankfully Shukaku didn't seem in the mood to have a "friendly" conversation.

"So..what's up?" She tried making conversation, he only gave her a two word answer, "You're annoying." "No! You're annoying. You won't answer me, you're rude,..." _God this girl is annoying._ he thought to himself, knowing that there was one way to shut her up. Usually he would shut people up by breaking every bone in their body with his signature move "Sand Coffin" but he didn't want to do that this time.

What he did next, he did without thinking. He placed his hand on her delicate cheek (Which was surprisingly warm) and crashed his lips not so gently onto hers. At first she was shocked, she just didn't know what to do, but then she started to actually respond and kiss back and not just stand there like an idiot. **Well this is new.** A said in great pleasure.

_Shut up, don't ruin this for me._

**So you admit that you're enjoying this?** Amari didn't respond after that she was sort of busy. She wrapped her arms around his neck just like any other girl would.

_ All I wanted to do was shut her up, not have an all out make out session._ But his body was doing the complete opposite of what his mind was saying, his arms thought it was a good idea to wrap around the girl's waist and his tongue had other plans.

**You're enjoying this aren't you?** Shukaku said teasingly.

_No..._

**Liar.** Okay maybe Gaara was lying, maybe he was sort of enjoying this, but that was none of Shukaku's business.

Amari ran her hand through Gaara's bright red hair, which was unbelievably soft.

**So...** A opened her big mouth.

_What, what could you possibly need?_

**Are you enjoying this as much as I am?**

_What kind of question is that?_

**The one's that you ask.**

_Smartass._

**You still didn't answer.**

_I actually don't know..._

**Yes you do...**

_I can't breathe..._

Sadly Amari was the one who broke the kiss,but she desperately needed air in her now burning lungs. She actually didn't know what to do now...

**Kiss him again.**

_No, you idiot._

**Why?** **He**** already made a move.**

_No..._

**Yes!**

"Oh my God for the about millionth time, No! you idiot." It took Amari a second to realize that she had just shouted that out. " Umm.. I wasn't talking to you..." Amari tried to say that in the most normal way as possible, so she wouldn't sound like she was mentally unstable. Gaara just merely smirked at her, _Simply insane._ he said subconsciously.

**Like no other than yourself. **Shukaku was just on a roll tonight.

"Bye." Amari simply said before pumping chakra into her feet and jumping to the nearest tree and so on...

"Hey! Amari!" Shouted a voice that she knew all too well, "It's about time you two showed up. I was looking for you everywhere."Amari said in reply. "Well that's funny, we were looking everywhere for you!" Kyraa said in excitement, hoping that her friend didn't slaughter anyone. "Wait, before we get this whole little reunion out of the way I have something to ask." Eren said with worry, Amari already knew what he was going to ask. "No, I didn't kill anyone. So stop your moaning." "Oh, well that's a relief." Kyraa said as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Are you kidding me! That's a major relief!" Eren shouted and jumped up. "Okay now that we got all of that out of the way, I'm really tired so can we please find a place to sleep." Kyraa asked as she let out a big yawn.

"Yeah we can just find a spot in the trees or something, at least we will be off the ground." Eren suggested, "Yeah good idea." Kyraa said as she jumped up to a thick high branch. "I call this one!" She shouted as she sat down with her back against the trunk.

Eren jumped up to similar tree branch that was near Kyraa's and did the same. Amari just used the one that she was already standing on. She sat down with her back against the tree trunk, with one knee bent upwards towards the sky and the other one just layed flatly there. her mind went back to the events that happened earlier, the ones with Gaara.

The whole scene replayed back in her mind, she wanted it to happen again, she wanted him to be with her right now, sitting beside her.

**Obsessed.** A said with a devious giggle.

_Shut up, it's not an obsession._

**No it's not an obsession, its looooooveeeee!** Amari couldn't help but blush, she knew she wasn't in love with him, but she didn't want to see him as just a friend either. She couldn't help but smile.


	6. Traitors

**A/N Well here is chapter 6 hope you like! Sorry it took a bit :D...Well anyways READ and REVIEW! ...**

-SLAP!- "Wake up idiot!" Kyraa woke up to a big slap in the face and an unfriendly shout from her annoyed teammate. "Amari! What the hell was that?!" She screamed as she struggled to get up, she was definitely not a morning person.

"I'm sorry that you refused to wake up while we are being ambushed! Even though I would've enjoyed witnessing you being dying cluelessly in your sleep." Amari replied with a chuckle as she jumped up to dodge a kunai that was thrown at her.

"What an ass." Kyraa said quietly to herself, but couldn't help but let a sly smirk form on her face. She jumped up to the tree that Eren was sleeping in to see if he was awake and actually alert. She reached him quickly while dodging several kunai in the process.

Eren woke up to find a kunai that was just thrown at him and was barely an inch away from his throat. "Eren! Are you awake? You better be!" Kyraa shouted as she pulled out another kunai aming a few inches from his face.

"What was that? You could've killed me!" He shouted as jumped up, "Ahh but I didn't, now stop your moaning and help Amari take down these guys, if she hasn't killed them already."

Amari dodged another kunai and a dagger. "Are you trying to hit me? Because you are failing miserably at it." Amari said as she crossed her arms, if she was going to fight with someone they better make it worth her while.

**"I bet Gaara would make it worth your while..."** A decided to jump into the picture.

_"Hmmm? How so?..."_

**"By having a repeat of last night, only more...You know.."** Amari could tell that A was probably smiling mischievously while having a clear image of her dirty thought.

_"Oh please, that simply meant nothing. It was just a kiss we will forget about it and hopefully become friends..._

**"Yeah yeah friends my ass, you are craving for something more and you know it..."**

Amari was so caught up in A's meaningless words like a dope and failed to dodge the attack that came from the sound nin in front of her.

She ended up having a big slash on her right shoulder that her sand for some reason failed to block. Perhaps they were to fast?..

"I am getting tired of you stupid sound nin! It's time for you to learn your place!" She yelled as she ignored the blood that was rushing out of her wounded shoulder.

"Learn our place? Do you know who you're talking to kid?" The woman with long black hair spoke up as she prepared for an attack.

"Yeah I'm talking to a bunch of worthless people who don't have the right to call themselves a ninja!" Amari hissed out while she got in a fighting stance.

"Oh...now you've done it! I'm going to enjoy killing you!" The woman shouted as she lunged herself toward a towards the host of the two tailed cat spirit.

"Pathetic..." Amari said with a slight laugh, knowing that that woman wouldn't lay a finger on her...

Just like that..."What..h-how d-did you...?" The woman struggled with her words, as she tried to get her wrist out of Amari's grasp, but it wouldn't budge.

"I've told you that you needed to learn your place...now how about I cut off your hands so you can't use jutzu ever again? Hmm? How does that sound?"

Amari was bluffing, she didn't want a bunch of blood on her long sleeveless top, and even if she did she didn't feel like going around topless while she cleaned her shirt.

"N-no! Please don't!" The woman begged and whined, "Geez I was kidding lady get a grip. You're annoying..." Amari said as she slashed the woman in the stomach with her kunai.

The coughed up some blood before collapsing unconsciously to the ground, she wasn't dead...yet.

"Hmmmm where are my idiot teammates?" Amari asked herself, honestly she didn't care as long as they weren't dead or seriously injured.

As if on cue, Kyraa and Eren jumped down from a high tree branch, " Hey we took care of the other two guys!" Eren shouted as he had a big grin on his face as if he actually accomplished something...

"Cool thanks, that's one thing off my plate..." Amari said with a bored tone, " Well okay, Ms.I'm-so-cool-I-don't-have-to-stay-here-and-everything-is-pointless, let's go to the tower and turn in our scrolls. Who knows? We might be the first ones.."

"Who knows..." Amari scoffed as she jumped to the nearest tree motioning her clueless looking teammates to follow.

...

"Hey, what happened?.." Naruto asked as he woke up from being unconscious for a _loong_ time. "Naruto don't tell me you slept through all of that!" Kiba said with shocked in wondering how that kid actually missed all of that.

"Well i'm not gonna explain _all_ of that to you, let's just say that a _lot_ as happened since you were knocked out." Kiba continued, Naruto rubbed the back of his head to find a large bump. As if on instinct he quickly turned to Sakura.

"That wasn't me this time you knucklehead!" She said as she held up a fist, threatening him. "Hey Sakura, cool hair by the way..." naruto said teasingly as he stared at her now short pink hair.

"Hey forhead! I could even that up if you want!" Ino shouted as she ran towards Sakura. "Kay Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled after to her.

...

"Oh and here I thought we would be the first ones here..." Amari said as she let out a soft playful laugh as she looked at Gaara's team and then to another one that was from a village that she wasn't too familiar with.

"Hmmm...whatever." Kyraa shrugged as she took out the scrolls from her carrier.

**"Hmmm...Ooh look there's your lover boy..."** A teased.

_"Shut up, he' s not my "lover boy" and never will be."_

**"Sure say what you want...He's totally not checking out right now..."** A giggled.

A slight blush rose to Amari's cheek and she turned to towards him, much to her surprise he actually_ was_ staring at her. She walked away...

**"See, what did I tell ya, and why did you** go** ahead and do a dumb thing like that?"**

_"Because..."_

**"Stupid.."**

Amari rolled her eyes and walked to her teammates who were now entering a room, she raised an eyebrow as she neared them. "Hey, what took you?" Kyraa asked as she crossed her arms. Amari just let out a deep sigh, such a question didn't need a straight answer.

"Umm...can we just go in already? I'm bored and just want to get out of here already." Eren practically whined, "Oh shut up. we are going now, will that make you stop your moaning?" Kyraa said with a giggle.

All three of them entered the room and closed the door behind them, Kyraa laid out the scrolls in front of them forming them into an "X". Once she was done a big puff of purple smoke appeared, which made all three of them start coughing.

Once they finally stopped the first thing they saw was an annoyed-looking Anko standing in the center of the scrolls with her hands at her hips.

_"Oh great the psychotic one is back.." _Amari said subconsciously..**.**

**"The only psychotic one I know of is you..."**

_"I couldn't agree more, If you're having full-on conversations with your subconscious or what ever you are, then you're going off the deep end..."_

**"Finally, some common sense..."**

_"Okay, you can shut up now..."_

**"I'll tell you when I've had enough.."**

"Okay listen up you brats!" Anko practically shouted as her spiked ponytail made a up and down movement. "Surprisingly, you've passed the second exam."

_"Surprisingly? Oh wow..."_ Amari thought to herself, Anko continued, "Okay the third exam will be tomorrow." And with that she disappeared in another puff of purple smoke, making the three of them coughing once again.

"Well I'm out." Amari said as she made a few quick hand seals. "Hey wait for me!" Kyraa shouted, "If you honestly think I'm going to wait for you, then you're insane." She replied before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

"She's so...errr...I can't even think of a word for it!" Eren said as he made quick hand signs and left himself. "Pfft, and I'm always the one that gets left alone..." Kyraa sighed.

...

"So...Gaara what's with you and Amari?" Temari asked with a sly smirk, of course he didn't answer his mind was somewhere else..

**"So have you thought about it?"** Shukaku asked.

_"About what?.."_

**"You know what..."** Gaara honestly didn't know what the hell Shukaku was talking about...

_"Spit it out, or I'll make you..."_

**"Ooooh are you gonna do?"** Gaara was now annoyed, he just wanted the damn demon to explain what he was talking about before.

_"Just tell me.."_

**"Have you thought about the kiss...?" **Shukaku asked with a sly chuckle.

Gaara actually forgot about that, he didn't even take the time to think about it, he didn't even know what to think. He wondered if she was as confused as he was...

"Gaara!" Temari said quite loudly, he growled in reply. "Can you answer my question?" She asked nervously, "Geez Temari, stop hounding him." Kankuro said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"If you don't get your arm off me this instant, I will break it off and kill you with it." Temari threatened her annoying little brother, he retrieved his arm back quickly, which caused Temari to smirk.

"Okay I guess we go in a room just like Amari's team did." Kankuro suggested,Gaara tense up a bit when he heard her name...

**"Nervous? hehe" **Shukaku laughed..

_"Shut up..."_

**"Addicted.."**

_"Shut up..."_

**"Hehe."**

"Yeah that seems about right." Temari agreed as she took out the scrolls and began walking towards a random room, motioning her teammates to follow, Gaara grunted as he followed his pest of a sister.

...

Amari sighed as she stood on top of the building watching the clouds pass by slowly, she was bored, so bored she just might kill something for her amusement.

She was supposed to go to the place for the third exam...well she didn't feel like going,she wanted to watch clouds. But she knew that Kyraa might get all annoying if she didn't make an appearance.

She sighed again,"I guess I'm going then..."

...

Amari walked into the indoor arena, of course she was last to arrive, she immediately saw a big statue of a hand sign in the front of the room, and several people in the middle of the room. "Loud as always." She said as she let out a sigh, wondering what this exam is about.

"Its about time!" Kyraa shouted as she ran over, "Where were you? What the hell!" Kyraa was already being annoying and Amari hasn't even been there for five minutes, she would gladly trade Kyraa for that annoying Naruto.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Was all Amari had to say to make her teammate retreat. "Pathetic." she whispered to herself as she walked right passed her.

She found herself standing next to Temari and her brothers, _"At least they are quiet."_

**"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you complain.."**

_"And I'm tired of you, you make me want to kill myself."_

**"Oh we wouldn't want that would we.."**

No matter how obnoxious and annoying A was, Amari actually didn't want to die...at least not yet.

"Hey stranger!" Temari voice snapped Amari out of her thoughts, "Oh hey." she simply replied. "Well you seem out of it today.." Before Amari could even explain herself to the wind master the proctor began to explain the exam.

**"How boring..."**

_"Mmhmm"_

_"What's with Uchiha?"_ Amari asked herself subconsciously, as she watch the the leaf ninja tense up and twitch every now and then.

**"Pffft, probably PMSing or something..."**

"Shut up." Amari accidentally said out loud, good thing the proctor didn't hear, but several people turned towards her. All she could do was smile and blush in embarrassment.

"Talking to yourself?" Kankuro whispered to her, she coughed in reply. He slightly laughed at her in a teasing way. Gaara shot him a glare that read, "Leave her alone or I'll kill you." Kankuo ignored him and looked straight ahead.

**"Protective, aren't ya?"** Shukaku asked.

_"Maybe..." _

"Finally some fighting." Temari said in relief.

the rules were simple, fight to the death or until one of you can't continue. The only problem was, was that this test was only a preliminary test. Which meant that this isn't the real exam, this is only to cut down the number of people.

"Well that sucks." Amari said to Temari, but Kankuro replied instead, "Yeah, but atleast we can do something that's actually worth are while." Amari was slightly annoyed at this, she was talking to Temari not him, but she would cut him a break. "yeah I guess." she said as she went upstairs like everyone else did so they can watch the first match, Sasuke was first.

"Well this should be interesting..." Amari said with a chuckle as she watch the fight get started...

...

"Oh goodie, my turn!." Amari said with a bit of excitement as she saw her name appear on the screen. "You're up kid." Kankuro said as she jumped off the railing instead of taking the stairs. "Oka-ay..." Was all he had to say..

"Oh come on!nwhy do i have to fight her!" The sound ninja shouted, as if fighting her would actually be easy. "Why do I have to fight a girl, this match is only gonna be five minutes!" The man shouted at the proctor again, but he couldn't care less.

"I could limit this match to five minutes if you want." Amari said with a cocky smirk, "You honestly think you can beat me?" The ninja just laughed, "Oh I know I can beat you, and you can even take the first shot." She was still smirking.

"If you insist.." He smirked as he lunged an attack that had some kind of lightning in it, Amari didn't really care so she barely paid attention. She just smiled when she saw his shocked expression as the sand formed a wall and blocked the attack.

"W-what..is this?" he struggled with his words, "It's sand you dumb sound ninja." she replied to his stupid expression. "Doesn't matter.." he said as he jumped back and pulled out a large Katana.

_"He was just acting like a wuss a second ago...oh well"_ She immediately knew she dozed off because she coughed up blood and saw some more drip on the floor.

_"What?"_ She thought to herself in shock as she saw the giant slash that went right across her stomach. Why hadn't the sand blocked it?

"Amari!" Temari shouted to her as more blood dripped on the floor, Gaara growled loudly ready to rip that guy to shreds.

**"Haha, you really outdone yourself this time...wow. You idiot!" **A laughed in amusement.

_"Oh shut up, I'm gonna give this guy a really unpleasant death now..."_

**"Oh how lovely."**

She let out a whimper in pain. "Told you I'd beat you.." he said before he turned around to go back upstairs, a smirk form across Amari's face. She made several quick hand seals, and in an instant a bunch of sand appeared and practically swallowed the sound nin whole.

Temari chuckled as the guy was thrown out of the sand and appeared to be all bloody and practically deformed, and with that the sand disappeared as fast as it came. "I guess that means i win." Amari smiled, the proctor nodded, glad the next match can go on.

Amari put her arm over stomach where the cut was as she walked the stairs. "Great, he ruined my shirt." She said to herself, but the pink haired kunoichi clearly heard, "You're practically bleeding to death and you're worried about your shirt?" She said then giggled, Amari raised an eyebrow then walked away from her and stood next to Temari. her wound was already healing quickly, being a Jinchuriki has it's perks.

...

The proctor called all of the people who won their matches down, as soon as the last match was finished. Gaara won of course, Amari wasn't surprised when she didn't see any of her teammates. _"I guess they're as weak as i thought..."_ Wondering how she would lecture them for not winning, she did see Temari and Kankuro which was a good thing. She Didn't know what she would do if they didn't win either.

...

Her wound was almost fully healed, she smiled. The proctor announced that the real exam wouldn't be for about a month. Amari was actually kind of excited that she will be staying in the leaf longer. She sat down on the roof she was standing on, with one knee flat down and the other bent upwards towards the sky.

**"So...you asking Gaara out yet...?"** A asked with interest..

_"No and I'm not planning on it..."_

**"What?! Why...?"** she whined.

_"Because, I want to be friends..."_

**"Idiot. I bet we would be better off if I was the one outside and you were in here!" **

_"Yeah, I don't think so..."_

She stood up and jumped off the roof, hoping to find that annoying Naruto she was bored.

As she walked the streets she wondered where she would find him, she shrugged, "Whatever.." she said as she kept on walking, clearly giving up hope on ever finding the whiskered nin. He must be out training or something, she wondered...

That's when she looked up to find herself face the face to the well known red head. "Oh hi..." she said with a half smile, she took a step back since their faces were only a few inches from each other, which was sort of akward but yet enjoyable...

He didn't say anything in reply, _"Damn it! Say something..." _He said to himself subconsciously.

**"Cat got your tongue?" **Shukaku teased...

_"Shut up..."_

Amari frowned when she heard no reply, she turned to walk away, "Wait!.." He choked out, she stopped. "What..." She answered. He didn't know what to say next... He just didn't want her to leave just yet.

She gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he hugged her from behind, then rested his chin on her shoulder...

**"Woah friends my ass..!"**

_ "Shut up..."_

She swallowed...hard, she was loving this.

...

Kyraa threw another kunai at the tree in front of her, she was mad. She didn't like to be called weak or pathetic. "Who does she think she is anyway?!" She said as she threw four more.

She was pissed at Amari right now, "She could've at least apologized!" she threw several more, but was now running out of room she started on the next tree. When she heard someone walk up behind her.

She turned around and threw four kunai at whoever was behind her. He easily dodged it, it was just that guy that disqualified himself from the third exam, the guy with the silver hair and glasses.

"Careful now, wouldn't want anybody to get hurt now would we?" He said, "What do you want?" she said with a cold tone. "I came to make you an offer from Orochimaru..." He said with an eyebrow raised. "What is it." she said flatly.

"He will give you unlimited power if you bring Amari to us.." He said as he crossed his arms. _"Unlimited power?"_ That sounded good to her, but what about Amari? Why did they want her so bad?

"Tell me, why do you want her so bad?" She asked, He chuckled slightly,"You mean you don't know?" "Know what?" Now Kyraa was getting worried..

"You tell me that you don't know. That girl is the jinchuriki of the two-tailed cat spirit." he chuckled again, Kyraa gasped, she was on the same team with a monster... Did Eren know? Why didn't they tell her this when the teams were assigned? What if Amari went crazy and killed them? She wondered, but besides that she would'nt betray her friend by selling her out. But was Amari really her friend?

"No... I won't betray her!." Kyraa shouted... "Really? You won't? She isn't even your friend." He said, he had observed the times where Amari would constantly tease her and ignore and sometimes put her down. he could tell that kyraa needed only a little push until she would agree.

Kyraa started to think of all the times when Amari would put her down and all of that, all the times she would be called weak and pathetic and useless. _"Wow I guess she really wasn't really my friend..." _ Now that she thinks about it Amari really wasn't her friend and Unlimited power sounded good to her, maybe exploring her dark side would do her good.

"Fine I accept, tell me what I have to do..."


	7. The Chunin Exams part three

A/N** Okay here's chapter seven! Read and Review as always! Sorry it took a bit, but it's a long one! and if you guys want to use Amari in a fan fic you can do so! :)**

**\- I don't own Naruto...but I wish!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Errrrrrrr...I don't wanna go!" Amari whined loudly as she buried her face into the pillow.

**"Get your lazy ass up!" A shouted.**

"No! I don't wanna fight Kankuro he's boring!" Amari replied out loud since she was alone.

**"If you don't show..."**

"Okay okay,I'm going I'm going." She said with a sigh as she pushed herself off the now messy bed, then grabbed her normal clothes and got dressed.

**"We got to something about this hair of yours, it's too long."** A complained, Amari started to brush her straight waist length dark purple hair.

"No. I'm not cutting it." She said with a sigh, she liked the length of her hair.

"Hey!" Shouted a very familiar voice, Amari jumped a bit then turned around to find an annoying blonde whiskered ninja. "What...are..you...doing...in...my...house.?!" Amari gritted her teeth, trying to strain herself from murdering him, but overall Naruto and her have become great friends over the last month.

"Ummm...I came to say hi, and to bring you the exams. The final one is in fifteen minutes you know." Naruto said with a smile, clearly not knowing how ticked off she was.

"I don't know need escorting and how the hell did you find my house." She said in a calm tone, hoping that he didn't follow her home. "Ohhh uhhh I guessed." He lied, he didn't want her to know that he sort of followed her.

"Sure..." She said sarcastically as she put on her shoes, and then grabbed her gourd and ninja headband. "You are gonna let me walk you there right?" He asked with that big annoying smile of his.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt. But if you try anything I will snapped your neck." She threatened as she walked towards the window where he came from.

Naruto gulped, _"Worse than Sakura..." _ He said subconsciously.

...

"Hey, mind telling me what took you?" Shikamaru asked when both Amari and Naruto walked into the large outdoor arena. "Relax ponytail, we took our time no need to rush." Amari said as studied her surroundings. The place was indeed big, the arena was surrounded by the audience that was above. She looked towards where the Hokage and Kazekage were seated. _"Of course.."_ She thought flatly.

Shikamaru interrupted her thoughts by stating, "Well taking your sweet old time was stupid, the Third exam is about to start!" He stuffed his hands inside the dumb pockets of his and then started for the stairs to join the crowd above. "Girls..." He said flatly before he let out a deep sigh, "How troublesome."

"Well excuse me..." Amari said sarcastically as she herself began walking towards the stairs. "What an ass." She continued,but stopped dead in her tracks as she watch the seen in front of her unfold.

Well she actually let out a soft chuckle as she saw Gaara slowly crushing the life out of the two men in front of him. She could barely make out what they were saying,considering that they were mumbling,but that quickly stopped when she saw the deadly red head tighten the sand's grip on them.

She let out another soft laugh as she heard their ragged gasps, **"Sicko."** A's voice rang in her mind, but she ignored it easily. A was right though she shouldn't be laughing at this. She was about to stop him,but Gaara had already successfully murdered them. _"Wow..."_ Amari said subconsciously, _"Wow..just wow..."_ She continued, and she continued walking towards her destination. Ignoring the uncomfortable glare that the red head gave her. **"Just what do you expect from him?" **A asked...

...

She stood next to Temari and Kankuro, resting her hands on the railing, looking down at the fight that was about to begin, of course it was the annoying whiskered blonde and the Hyuga that always had the emotionless expression. "Well this is going to be boring." She mumbled before taking a seat next to Kiba. It was strange, she slightly enjoyed his company now.

"What's up?" He asked with a friendly smile, "Err..nothing really." she simply replied, returning the gesture with a small grin.

"Gaara." Temari said as her baby brother stood beside her, he grunted as a reply. _"Anti social much?"_ Oh how badly Temari wanted to say that out loud,but she knew that the comment would probably cost her a limb or two.

...

"Is this match gonna end, or am I gonna die watching?" Amari groaned as she sunk down in her chair, which unbelievably uncomfortable. "Relax, it should be over in a bit." Kiba reassured her, she was seriously doubting that but whatever.

Her focus was snapped back on the fight when she saw a flash bright orange, _"Is that...?"_ She asked subconsciously yet nervously, she jumped out of her seat and raced towards the rail to get a clear veiw. She honestly didn't care that both Temari and Gaara were glaring daggers at her when she pushed them out of the way, they were probably thinking of a million different ways to kill her. How nice.

"I guess he isn't just a dumb knucklehead after all." She said quietly to herself as she watched a wild-looking Naruto give strong attacks to his opponent. The scratches on his face were deeper, eyes blood red with slits instead of pupils, nails longer, and bright red-orange chakra surrounding him.

_"Jinchuuriki maybe...?"_ She wondered, knowing that the Leaf Village is sort of known for it's nine-tailed fox and jinchuuriki host, but she never would have guessed it was the natural idiot.

Before she knew it Naruto was back to normal, and the Hyuga kid was on the ground struggling to get up. "About time!" She said loudly in relief, knowing that her match with Kankuro was next, but her hopes were shattered when he said," I disqualify myself from the exam!" "Okay, Amari Akimoto wins by default." The proctor answered back, just wanting to get on with the exam. She quickly snapped back to reality as she realized what the proctor had just freaking said.

"WHAT!" Amari screamed, startling probably everyone by her volume. "I-I'm sorry?" He said in confusion, she rushed towards him, grabbed his arm tightly and lunged him into the nearest wall, causing a very noticable crack. 'Owwww!" He shouted, getting on his feet, "How dare you!" she shouted again, Kankuro backed away, fearing for his life. Temari giggled in amusement, but quickly stopped when she realized her match was up.

"What were you thinking?!" She tried her best not to yell at the puppet master, but with that stupid purple face paint she just couldn't help it. "Calm down! If I fought you then that would've taken too much time!" He shouted back, receiving a death glare from the furious kunoichi. "Too much time for what? You sick douche." She came down to one conclusion: Kankuro was delusional.

"Sick Douche my ass." Was the only answer he intended on giving her, wondering why she didn't know. He knew that if she didn't know it was for a reason. "Nothing so forget it." He said as he walked away from her. "Errrr...I hate it when people walk away.." She whispered to herself in disappointment.

She sat back down in her seat next to Kiba and yawned in boredom." You alright?" he asked as his puppy,Akamaru hopped into her lap. "Yeah I'm fine just bored and confused." She said as she gave Akamaru a belly rub of a lifetime, "Confused? Maybe I can help?" he offered.

"Its complicated." She said,hoping that was the right answer. **"Lame Amari, lame."** Apparently A didn't think so., what was she supposed to say? That her weird friend that played with puppets and wore purple make up told her something strange and alarming that could involve her mentally unstable best friend, who happens to have a freaking demon inside of him? Hmmmm she didn't think so.

"Okay.." He said with a chuckle, _"Wow Kiba, you're a pretty nice guy."_ She said subconsciously as a smile formed on her face,"Hey isn't that your friend?" He said as he tapped her shoulder, she opened her eyes unaware that they were even closed. She stood up and walked towards the railing and saw that the Uchiha had finally decided to show up and that Gaara was versing him. "Oh this should be good." she said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guy with the eye make up!" Sasuke shouted to his opponent who seemed to be lost in thought. Gaara wasn't the least bit of offended, that was because he didn't give a shit. "You gonna make a move or should I?!" He shouted again, this time smirking after. Gaara's reply was silence as usualSasuke had already started to form his signature move. Gaara sighed in boredom as he saw the lightning form in the Uchiha's hand.

As Sasuke was baffled when the sand automatically flew up to block his attack, "How did-" He didn't even have enough time to finish his question as he was thrown to ground hard by Gaara's sand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she stood up suddenly as she watched her first love be thrown to the grown by the freaky-looking red head. "Sakura! Calm down, Sasuke is fine." Ino reassured, "I sure hope so, I know what that red headed bastard can do." Sakura said said as she gritted her teeth and finally took a seat. "Well I'm sure it's anything Sasuke can handle." Ino said as she winked at her pink-haired friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uggggghhhh this is boring!" Amari groaned as she got up from her seat again and walked slowly towards the railing, "He's been in there for hours!" She almost shouted. "Actually it's been only about ten minutes." Naruto said with that big retarded grin of his. "Well I feel like going down there and dragging Gaara out of there and beating him into next week!" Naruto and Kiba laughed slightly at her comment, as she continued to stare at the giant ball of sand that Gaara isolated himself in.

"What the hell is he doing." Temari snapped as she clutched her fists tightly. Kankuro appeared behind her, "Apparently he wants to play hide-and-seek." he laughed at what he thinks was a 'Clever' comment. "Shut up. I don't care what he's doing, we need him out of there." Temari was now losing the last of her patience.

-BANG- They all heard a startling loud noise from the arena below them, "The fu-" KIba started, but decided not to finish that last word. "What an idiot." Amari muttered to herself as she saw the horrific events unfold infront of her.

"What the hell is that?" Shikamaru asked as he straed wide-eyed at the giant demon-looking arm that just emerged from the sand cocoon, then the whole thing came down revealing a half-looking Gaara Half-looking demon, it was truly horrible.

"Oh my God, he's batshit crazy!" Amari yelled, as she jumped over the rail and into the arena. "Great now we have another crazy one." Shikamaru said as he watched the purple-haired girl jump over the rail.

"Come on Sasuke Uchiha, are you afraid." Gaara said in that psychotic demon voice he has now. "Oh-My-God." Sasuke said as he started to barely evade attacks from the demon. Sasuke quickly made several complicated hand signs and," Fire style! Phoenix flower jutzu!" He shouted before several flames shot right out of his mouth, but were blocked by that protective sand wall.

Gaara shot another attack, this time by his transformed arm, and this time Sasuke had no where to go.

Sasuke now saw the Gaara's demon arm coming for him, he jumped up, but then realized he jumped a little too high. Gaara chuckled as he moved his arm up, in a few seconds Sasuke Uchiha would actually be dead. And this would be very satisfying.

"That stupid idiot." Amari said in annoyance as she made a few quick hand hand seals. "Shadow clone jutzu!" she shouted, then one clone of her appeared and pushed the Uchiha out of the way. "Geez learn to dodge." She snapped as Sasuke got up, "Speak for yourself!" he shouted as he lunged forward and shoved both of them out of the way or yet another attack. "Thanks." She said as she jumped to her feet, now noticing the small, but deep scratch on her face. Must of been from a previous attack that was too strong for her sand to fully block.

"That should've been me." Sakura muttered quietly to herself as she sank back in her chair.

"This is getting too intense let's go." Kiba said as gestured the guys to come and help, Naruto,Shikamaru, and Kakashi-sensai quickly followed. Gaara grunted in annoyance at the sight of the others showing up to help, he was already pissed off about Amari showing up. This was between him and the Uchiha, he was now annoyed and he darted towards the woods. Hoping that the Uchiha would follow.

"Come on Kankuro lets go before he transforms completely." Temari practically ordered him as she pumped chakra to her feet and jumped towards the direction Gaara headed in, with Kankuro right behind her.

"Great, he wants to play chase. Come on guys before he gets away, I want to get there before his siblings do." Amari said as she pumped chakra to her feet and jumped on after him without giving the others any warning or signal. "I guess we're going." Naruto chuckled as he mimicked her actions and darted on after Gaara. " I'll stay here and handle other matters, you guys go." Kakshi-sensai said, "Wait! I'm coming with you!." Sakura shouted as she jumped over the rail and quickly followed Sasuke before anyone could object or even say anything to her. " I guess she's going then.." The gray haired Jounin sighed as he made his way towards the stairs with his hands in his pockets. "Girls, how troublesome." Shikamaru said as he, the last one there followed the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Err... I hate chasing people." Sakura complained to herself, "Stop whining, you're the one who insisted on tagging along." Sasuke snapped without even looking at her, Sakura had a gift for being extremely annoying when it came to times like this. With out warning or hesitation Sasuke pumped some more chakra and picked up his pace dramatically, leaving the others far behind. He wanted to get there first, this was his fight and his alone.

"That asshole." Amari said, " I'm going on after him." She pumped more chakra and lunged herself forward, at this speed she would catch up to him in no time. "Wait!" Sakura shouted, but Amari was already gone, so of course with out further due Sakura imitated Amari and Sasuke's moves and picked up her speed.

"These people, such a rush." Shikamaru calmly said as he actually slowed down his pace a tad bit, the nerve. "Meanies." Naruto grunted as kept on tree hopping, surprisingly he didn't pick up his space which is just what you'd expect of hyper whiskered nin.

"What are you doing?!" Amari shouted at Sakura as she noticed the pink-haired kunoichi appeared behind her, "I'm following Sasuke." She said loudly, "What do you like love him or something." Amari asked as she glared at the green eyed ninja, Sakura blushed at the thought. She knew it was true, Sakura did love him. Amari chuckled slightly as the blush from the ninja gave her her answer. "I knew it." She couldn't help but say.

"Heheheh I found you, you bastard." Sasuke said as he approached Gaara, who still looked psychotic as ever only this time he had a tail and half of his face was transformed. "Freak" He muttered as he hid behind a tree and started to form the Chidori.

"That idiot where is he?" Amari said in annoyance, "Don't call Sasuke-kun an idiot!" Sakura whined in his defense. _"Kun? Is this girl like close to him or something?"_ Amari said in her mind but she couldn't help but ask, "Why do you like him anyway? And don't try to deny it because you make it pretty obvious." She knew she was being nosy and she didn't care, she wanted to know she was interested.

Sakura's blush deepened, "Ummm I mean look at him..." She began but Amari cut her off, "I have, nothing interests me, I mean he's good looking but nothing that would make really attracted." Woah, that was like a big hard slap to the face, not interested in Sasuke-kun? Was this girl alright?

Sakura opened her mouth to say something else when, "Hey! I see him!" Amari shouted before she picked up her pace and went even faster, "Wait a minute...or not." Sakura pouted quietly.

...

Sasuke saw that his jutzu was ready, but didn't have much chakra left he could probably only make one more Chidori after this one. He jumped up to strike when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that. One you have a great chance of dying gruesomely, which I wouldn't mind watching..."Amari started, "Hey!" He interrupted when he heard that she wouldn't mind just watching, "Second-" She continued, "The sand will do a good job of blocking it anyway." Even though she had a good point Sasuke still didn't like the idea that they showed up.

"Well then if you're so smart-" HE started to say, "Which I am, obviously." She cut him off, "Then what should we do." He continued. "Well I was thinking...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We there yet?" Naruto asked, he was bored he wanted to get at that freaky guy with the Eyeliner for going crazy and Sasuke for taking off as well as Amari and Sakura. "Relax we're almost there, I can already feel chakra signals up ahead. What's got me worried is that guy Gaara, There's two unbelievably strong ones and I'm certain that one of them is Gaara's as I already know the other is Amari's." Kiba stated, knowing that his and Akamaru's scent is never wrong.

"Yeah we shouldn't underestimate him, after all he is part demon by the looks of it." Shikamaru said, "Yeah Shikamaru we know that, duh..." Naruto said as if he'll actually listen. "Naruto for all we know you might just jump in without warning and get yourself killed, and get the rest of us in danger." Shikamaru continued as he finally pick up his speed a bit.

"Blah blah blah." Naruto said then stuck his tounge out to Shikamaru, "I'm serious Naruto." He said firmly, but of course Naruto wasn't really listening he just wanted to get there already. Shikamaru let out a deep sigh, "What a drag."

Naruto eyes lit up when he saw the familiar pink hair "Hey look who it is!" He shouted in excitement of seeing Sakura-chan. "Yeah! Look it's Sakura!" Kiba shouted next, "Hey Sakura-Chan!" He shouted again.

Sakura knew that voice, she'd know it anywhere it was Kiba! "Kiba!" She shouted back, she was glad that they showed up to help. " Amari!" She called, Amari stopped babbling nonsense to Sasuke about the so called "plan" that she just made up from the top of her head and looked up at Sakura. "What forehead?!" She hollered back, just noticing now about how terribly large her forehead was. Hopefully Sakura wouldn't totally freak out.

Sakura was dumbstruck about what Amari just called her, nobody had called her that in a while accept Ino of course. Hopefully she wouldn't call her that again. "Hey look Kiba and the others are here!" She shouted to the purple-haired kunoichi. Amari looked in the direction that Sakura pointed at. "Great!" She said loudly. "Does this change anything?" Sasuke asked hoping that it did, her plan would probably get them all killed as it involved just going in without warning and hoping for the best. That pretty much summed it up. "This changes everything." She said with a smile, he sighed in relief.

Amari just realized that she lost her focus on what was actually important, she turned around and lunged herself in to the area Gaara was in, of course he was standing on a tree, good thing his transformation didn't go any further for the time being. "Gaara what the hell are you doing?" She asked, actually thinking that she would get a straight answer. "I kill him." Was all he said before he let out an insane laugh." _"Of course."_ She said subconsciously, yet sarcastically already knowing that "he" met Sasuke Uchiha.

She was tempted to asked another stupid question but she held off on that instead she did something actually stupid. She made several complicated looking hand signs and, "Fire style, Phoenix flower jutzu!" She yelled before several bright flames shot right out of her mouth and attacked Gaara. Instead of actually hitting him it just made contact with a wall of sand, she sighed for a minute there she actually thought it would work.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Yeah Sakura?" " Go help Amari she seems to be the only one doing anything. Me,KIba, and Shikamaru will back you up, while Sasuke you should go rest before you collapse." Sakura ordered, Naruto was more than happy to finally participate he pumped chakra to his feet and jumped foreword, several yards from where Amari was. He knew what to do, he bit his thumb and made a few hand signs before placing his palm firmly on the ground. "Summoning jutzu!" he yelled, and there it was a tiny little toad. Just what you'd expect.

"That's it!" Gaara snapped, "Are you kidding me? That thing is pathetic!" He yelled again. "Hold on hold on, I'll do better, promise." He said as if he weren't under attack right now, but before he could even do anything he felt like he was sinking. He immediately looked down to find that the sand was already up to his ankles and his feet were no longer visible, he instantly shot Amari a glare. "Hey! What gives?!" he accused, " Shut up baka! That's not me! IT's Gaara you fool!" She shot back, disgusted by how Naruto thought it was her!

"Oh no, Oh no no!" Naruto was panicking he only had one hop left and his life would count on it. He made more hand signs and then bit his thumb, hoping that this will work he placed his palm firmly on the ground. "Summoning jutzu!" he yelled, only this time instead of a tiny pathetic toad, there was a huge massive one! "What do you want now kid?" The toad asked, annoyed that Naruto summoned him. "Hurry up Naruto look!" Amari shouted as she pointed to a now fully transformed Gaara, there before them was the Shukaku, or as many call it the one tailed beast. "Yeah we need help beating that guy." Naruto said with a grin on his face, hoping that the toad will help them succeed.

"Help you beat him?! I'm not going out of my way to mess with a guy like that." The toad simply said, Naruto sweat-dropped **(A/N A lot of Anime characters sweat drop.)** "What." He groaned " You heard me." "But daddy, he made fun of me and called me pathetic." The tiny orange and black toad exclaimed, that's when daddy gave in. "What?! He made fun of my boy! HE's not getting away with that! And kid, you owe me!"

"Sure thing!" Naruto said, glad that he was willing to help. "Awesome! So what do we do?" Amari said with a smile, Naruto slightly jumped. " Amari since when did you?" He said, wondering how long she had actually been there for. "Shut up baka!" She yelled and gave him a good slap on the back of his head. "Owwee..." He groaned in pain, she slapped him good.

"Well first we got to wake that red head up. When he's asleep the Shukaku is even stronger, wake him up and we actually got a shot." The toad explained, _"Gaara asleep? Amazing."_ She said subconsciously, seeing Sabaku no Gaara asleep is something you _really _didn't see everyday. "The medium (Gaara) Hasn't been asleep for long so it should be easy. Kid I'm gonna bring your friend close so she can wake him up while you transformed us into something with sharp teeth and claws." The toad continued on. "Sharp teeth and claws, got it." Naruto said with determination. "Alright I'm ready." Amari said, she just wanted to get Gaara back so she can teach him a lesson then.

" Alright let's hop to it then." The toad said before leaping foreward,getting close to the giant raccoon. Once they were close enough she pumped chakra to her feet and took a big leap off the toad and she made a fist, oh she was gonna take great pleasure out of this. Three...two...BAM! Gaara woke to an unpleasantly but pretty epic punch to the face. Amari landed roughly on Shukaku's nose.

"You're gonna regret doing that!" Gaara snapped. "No I won't, I quiet enjoyed it." She chuckled, he growled. She jumped as she saw the sand move around her, no way was she getting caught in that crap. But the sand only stretched out and wrapped around her ankle, then pulled her down. "Damn it!" She yelled, as she landed quite roughly the sand now wrapped around her other ankle and both of her wrists. She squirmed and shaked, but the grip only tightened, she struggled and no use. She was trapped, "You bastard!" she yelled, well it was sort of like a whine.

All Gaara did was merely chuckle, "Naruto!" She screamed.

...

"Hey did you here that?!" Shikamaru said with worry, "Yeah it sounded like Amari screaming for help from Naruto." Kiba said in a concerned tone, "I'm going in." Kiba said, but stopped himself when Shikamaru spoke again, "Do that and you will get killed and won't be able to help anybody." Kiba sighed.

...

Amari tried her best, but with her hands being unreliable there was no point in performing any jutzus, she struggled and struggled more. Until she finally snapped..

Those blue and black eyes with slits int he middle of the pupil returning,fangs, cat-like ears, blue and black tail, longer nails. She hadn't even called upon it it just happened. Now she broke free effortlessly, sand flying in all different directions. She chuckled, before she gave him a hard kick to the face. It was so fast the sand didn't even have the time to block it, it made a very noticeable crack on his sand armor. He looked pissed now. she was about to attack again when.." Amari come on! You aren't fighting alone! Take cover for now. I got this." Amari didn't like being told what to do, she didn't even know what "I got this" Meant from someone like him. So she didn't take cover all she did was jumped on the top of Shukaku's head like an idiot.

"Alrighty then..." Naruto said, but he couldn't wait much longer. He made a few complicated hand signs,and remembered what had sharp teeth and claws. "Transform!" He yelled, and there it was the nine-tailed fox.

...

Temari and Kankuro finally decided to show up and they were greeted byt he most horrific sight, there it was a fully transofrmed Shukaku and the nine tails. "Is that the.." Temari was too shocked to finish her sentence. "Yep, Temari it is.." Kankuro said, they both decided it would be best to take cover until this hole thing blew over.

...

"Oh my god! Is that the none tails!" Sakura yelled, "Yep it...is" Sasuke struggled with his words. "I guess that hyper knuckle head isn't a complete and total idiot after all." Shikamaru said with actual meaning.

...

Amari nodded her head in approval, "Oh goody, he isn't a complete idiot after all." She said to herself, expecting no less from one of her best friends. The nine tails (The toad and Naruto) Lunged forward biting on to Shukaku's arm until it finally tore off. "Owww that hurt!" Shukaku whined at the intense pain. "I'll kill you for this!" He whined again.

The nine tails struck again, this time biting Shukaku's neck and then pulled back and transformed back into Naruto and the chief toad. "Okay kid, I'm gonna do some strong attacks on him. This should do the job considering he is already weakened." The chief explained, hoping that blonde would comprehend everything.

Amari jumped off Shukaku's head and on a nearby tree branch, from the looks of it it looks like the chief toad would attack again. And she did not want to get in the way of _that_.

"Okay ready kid?" The chief asked, making sure that Naruto was actually ready. "Yep chief." And with that the chief made several hand signs of his own and before you know it strong jutzus were attack Shukaku left and right!

Shukaku whined and growled in pain and Gaara looked like he was just out of it, considering he was flopping around like a ragdoll and laughing hysterically. "Okay Naruto this should be last one." The toad informed, "okay got it!" The toad actually pulled out a sword and starting attacking the Shukau, with one slice of shukau's other arm being cut off it was all done.

"Well it's about time!" Amari shouted as she came out of hiding (still in jinchuuriki form) and rushed towards her friend. Naruto who some how had loads of energy left was actually crawling on the ground like a worm getting close to a now normal Gaara. "Okay kid remember you still owe me big time." The chief said before he and his son disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"No you stay away!" Gaara yelled at him, but that didn't seem to fade Naruto who was still inching closer. "Let me ask you something." Gaara began, "Why did you protect them?" He continued, he was sort of confused. He rarely encountered stuff like this, because he usually ignored it. "I protected them because they are my friends!" Naruto snapped back, Gaara was wide-eyed now, "Friends?" he asked as if he never heard of the term. "Yeah friends, you would protect Amari am I right?" Naruto asked he was now inches away from the dumbstruck red head. And Gaara would protect her, he would protect her with his life, thing is though he never really knew why he had such feeling for a person. He nodded to answer Naruto's question.

"Yeah you would do that because you guys are friends." Naruto spat out quickly to make sure Gaara actually got what he was implying. "But Amari is more important than that." Gaara choked out, barely realizing that she was like five feet away. "Yeah she mentioned that you guys were best friends or something." And with this Naruto smiled with that big idiotic grin of his. Amari was dumbfounded she never imagined that Gaara would say such a thing, ever.

She didn't even realize that she was still in jinchuuriki form but who cares? she wanted to get Gaara on his feet, since Naruto was already standing and ready to go. Amari walked towards the read head, lifted him up and sitting position. Gaara tensed up at the feeling of her touch he liked how she was helping him. Gaara's arm wrapped around her for support while hers was around his upper waist, she pulled him up quickly. That's when Gaara noticed her form, "_What? Why is she?"_ He asked himself subconsciously,he didn't want to hound her with questions so he just kept to himself.

Temari and Kankuro appeared out of no where, "Gaara! Thank goodness you're alright!" Temari and kankuro said surprisingly at the same time. Gaara grunted at the sight of his annoying siblings, wondering why they were so worried about him.

"Yeah, good to see ya back!" Kankuro smiled as walked towards his baby brother. "Amari I'll help you carry him." Temari offered as she supported her little brother's other side, he was too weak to object. But he was sort of relieved as he would call it once his sister supported him.

"So I guess this means that we can go back now?" Kiba asked, the truth was he was starving. "Yeah I suppose." Amari smiled, "Okay then let's go then, I can't wait to grab a bite at the ramen shop!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. Amari giigled and finally returned to her normal form.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura giggled as she pumped chakra into her feet and jumped on ahead back, as well as Kiba and Shikamaru. "I guess this mean we're off." Kankuro said loudly as he was the next one to take off, followed by everyone else.

As Amari,Temari, and Gaara were heading back he replayed the short, little conversation about friendship with Naruto, he then thought about Amari and his srong friendship with her. How he would protect her, and surely she would do the same, He was truly starting to get it now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know long chapter :) I will post the next as soon as I can!**


	8. Stay?

**A/N Sorry** this** took a while, I'm veryyy lazy, so therefor I do not feel like writing...I know there are mistakes in my previous chapters (my friend keeps nagging me) and I'm wayyy too lazy to fix them and when I do they don't save...xD**

**-I don't own Naruto.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Are you gonna keep this up? This is really annoying and dumb." **A complained as Amari hid behind a croner of a fence to be hidden from Hinata and Kiba. "Yep." Amari whispered in reply out loud, a whisper was all she could manage right now. **"Well its pointless you can't hide the fact that you're leaving, and the least you can do is say goodbye." ** For the first time like ever A was right, but Amari didn't care right now. She still didn't want to be seen...

_Flashback..._

Kankuro let out a deep sigh as he,his big sister Temari,baby brother Gaara,Eren, and then Amari walked into the Hokage's office. Temari was the one who knocked on the door,but before she even made direct contact with her fist the Hokage spoke, "Come in." Her voice was rough. Kankuro swallowed for some reason, Amari assumed it was out of fear so she enjoyed smacking the back of his head, he grunted.

They were all well aware that the third Hokage had passed right after Gaara was defeated, they were also well aware that their fourth Kazekage had also passed, because Orochimaru killed him. Amari sighed as the door closed behind them, she liked the new Hokage.

The fifth took another sip of her alcoholic beverage then spoke," I was expecting six of you." Amari tensed up, she completely forgot. Kyraa left. She crossed her arms. "Kyraa is gone." Amari said in a colder tone than she meant.

"Gone! What do you mean gone!" Tsunade shouted, almost loud enough to pop everyone's ear drums. "Gone as in, vanished, disappeared, probably dead." Amari laughed loudly, realizing that it was probably not the time. "Don't get smart with me cat." Hey atleast the Hokage had a sense of humor right? "How do you know that exactly?" Amari was sort of shocked, how did the fifth know that she was the two tail's jinchuuriki host?

"There is nothing that I don't know about you, including certain mishaps that you were the cause of." The Hokage smirked, she had won this little "Argument". Gaara was suddenly interested by this, _"And what certain mishaps might those be?"_ He asked subconsciously, knowing that he would probably not like the answer, but who cares? He wanted to know.

"Creepy." Amari muttered to herself, luckily the old bat didn't hear that comment. "Well Kyraa is something that your village should figure out, but I have to inform that all of you will be leaving the village tomorrow afternoon. You've been here long enough." Tsunade was almost glad to finally be able to say that, these sand village ninja started annoy her. Especially Amari and her pranks that she pulled with Naruto around the village.

_End of Flashback..._

"Whatever." She muttered as she walked around the village some more, being extra cautious not to be seen by her leaf village friends.

"What is she up to now?" Gaara asked himself as he saw Amari playing hide and seek, well more like hiding. He was almost amused by this, he jumped off the roof he was sitting on and landed roughly on his feet. He was bored, he decided to walk around the village.

"I quit." She said,**"There's a good girl."** A taunted in amusement, "Shut up." Amari said outloud, completely unaware that Naruto was in front of her. "That's mean." He said with a pouty face. "I'm sorry, i wasn't talking to you." She said in a friendly tone that sort of surprised her. "Then who were you talking to?" Of course he always had to ask questions. "Myself." She said before she walked off.

"Crazy..." Naruto said quietly to himself before he started to walk to the ramen shop.

Amari must have been lost since she bumped into something and crashed to the ground. **"Dumbass!" **A shouted loudly. Amari let out a soft squeak as she realized who she was on top of," Hehe sorry Gaara." She managed to choke out as she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks.

Well Gaara was beyond startled by having her on top of him and why was she apologizing anyways? He was sort of enjoying this, he let out a small gasp as felt her palm on the middle of his chest.

"What are you..?" Gaara tried to finish his question, she squeaked again. "I'm getting up." She choked out, _"Why can't I talk right."_ She asked subconsciously, good thing A didn't feel like answering. Amari pressed down on his chest more as she got up, of course he just layed there, in shock. As soon as she was standing she held out her hand so he can get up himself.

Much to her surprise took it and before she knew he was standing a few inches from her, she squeaked and bolted. "Nice." She said sarcastically to herself, she heard him call out to her which was surprising. "Wait!" When he didn't get an answer he took off after and the chase began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto you baka! Don't eat so fast." Sakura shouted at the blonde who was eating bowl after bowl of ramen. "Relax Sakura." He said with a mouthful. "Swallow first idiot!" She said as she gave him a good smack on the head, she giggled as a few noodles popped out of his mouth.

"Naruto." Sakura began, "Yeah Sakura?" He replied as he slurped the rest of his noodles. "Its noon, which means that our sand village friends are leaving for who knows how long." Sakura said in a disappointing tone. "Yeah, but Amari and Gaara are my friends. His siblings scare me." Naruto said with a smile, "And they have to go at some point, right?" He said as he played his very high ramen bill.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said as they both got up and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amari jumped to a roof, she was pleased with herself when she didn't see the red head behind her. "Hehe, clever as always." She said to herself with closed eyes as she turned around. She opened her eyes and gasped, "Wha..?" She couldn't even finish the word, "Caught you." He teased while he ran a hand through his red hair. "I hate you." She said as she crossed her arms, she obviously didn't mean it.

"You hate me?" He asked, sort of amused. "Yep." She said then stuck out her tongue. "Okay then." he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She let a small gasp, he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are they?" Temari growled as she kicked a small pebble, she was tired of waiting she wanted to go home. "I'm sure they will be here soon." Kankuro tried to reassure his big sister, but all she did was grunt. Eren just stood there next to the gate, he wanted to go home as soon as possible. What if Kyraa was there waiting?

"Eren!" Temari shouted which snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Yes..?" He questioned, "I want you to go find Amari and Gaara. I have a good feeling that they are together so it shouldn't be that hard, and even though you're her teammate doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you. "So go, now!" Temari demaned, he took off running he needed to find them quick or he'll face the wrath of Temari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked up at him, she stared into the beautiful jade eyes of his and he stared into her brown-green ones. _"Shit! We have to get going, who knows how mad Temari will be we all know she hates waiting."_ She continued to stare at him only this time she blushed. _"Why is she blushing...?"_ He asked himself subconsciously.

**"Do it."** A said, Amari already knew what she meant by that.

_"What why?"_

**"Because its the perfect moment... duh."**

_"Its a thought...but-"_

**"Who cares! Just do it!" **

_"Fine, if you say so."_

She put her hand on the back of his neck,closed her eyes,and crashed her lips onto his.** "Wow, you're awesome."** A compliment from her subconscious? That's something that you don't hear everyday. Gaara needed no more convincing after that his grip on her waist tightened slightly as he return the kiss, her blushed deepened. She felt his tongue brush her lips she opened her mouth slightly for entry.

Eren faked coughed, "Ahem!" Amari opened her eyes suddenly and pulled away before Gaara could even blink. "Eren!" She practically screamed, he jumped back. "I'm gonna kill you!" She grittted her teeth, he jumped off the roof and bolted. Amari giggled and soon her and Gaara were following close behind.

"Found them!" Eren shouted as they approached the gates where Temari and Kankuro were waiting. "Great!" Temari chirped, Kankuro smirked he had a question. "Eren, what did you catch those two doing? It wasn't anything extreme right?" Kankuro asked before he smirked again. "Nothing! You baka!" Amari shouted as she gave Kankuro a punch of a lifetime. "Oww!" He shouted as he rubbed his cheek, which was going to be purple soon.

"Can we leave now?" Temari groaned, she wanted to leave. Now. "Yeah yeah okay." Amari said and they started to walk out of the Leaf. Not even thirty feet from the gates, "WAIT!" Naruto screamed as he,Kiba and Sakura were running up to them. "What now?!" Temari screamed.

"I just wanted to say bye." Naruto said to Gaara and Amari, "We'll be back or at least I'll be back." Amari said with a cute giggle that made her want to cringe once the sound escaped her mouth.

"Well bye Temari, bye Gaara!" Sakura said cheerfully as she turned around and walled back, as well as Kiba who just waved.

"Well bye!" Naruto said again as he turned and walked back, "Bye you nine tailed brat!" She shouted after him as she and the rest of the sand nin finally started to leave.

Naruto froze in his tracks, "She knows." He muttered to himself. "Hurry up Naruto!" Kiba shouted to him. "Coming." He squeaked out.

**xXx**

Temari sighed in relief as she hopped to another tree, they were nearing the border. She smiled slightly, she was finally going home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months later...

She raced down the street as fast as her legs could carry her, she wanted to get to them as quickly as possible. **"You really wanna know, don't ya?"** A asked her.

_"Well I do!"_

**"Sure sure."**

Amari just heard a rumor that the Kazekage's children were going to be instructors of the new junior shinobi training program. She wanted to know if it was true or not, and of course she wanted to see Gaara.

**"Admit it, you just picked up your pace to see Gaara." **A teased.

_"Ummm no not really."_ She lied.

**"Oh yeah,** **okay**** sure."**

"No! We're just best friends...duh." This time Amari responded out loud, a few stared as if she was crazy. She didn't care she still zoomed passed everyone, being extra careful not to send someone crashing to the ground.

"Damn this is tiring." She said to herself as she dodged people left and right, who knew that the Sand Village was so crowed today? "Ahh!" She heard someone scream, and before she knew it she was suddenly falling.

"Ow!" She shouted as she felt an intense pain in her ankle, "Probably fractured it or something." She muttered to herself, she knew that it would heal quickly because of a certain tailed beast that loved living in her body.

"I'm so sorry Amari!" She heard a girl squeak out, "Why are you apologizing? It's my fault I should be the one to apologize, I'm sorry." She said as she got up, then offered a hand to the girl that was still on the ground. She looked like a lost puppy, it was quite pathetic to be honest. The girl had short brown hair, a light blue shirt, skirt,and thigh high socks. Was she supposed to be a ninja or something?

The girl refused Amari's hand and got up on her own and took off running. 'Its rude to do that to people you know!" She shouted out to the girl, who probably didn't hear her considering how far she was. At least she was fast.

"Meanie." Amari muttered to herself, considering she fell and now her ankle was throbbing she pumped some chakra to her feet and jumped to the roof. At least she couldn't send someone flying from up here. She strated to jump from rooftop to rooftop and this was way better than the ground.

xXx

"What? Its already dark?" She said to herself,** "Yes, you see the sky is now dark. Wow you are so smart."** A said sort of amused, "Butt out." Amari replied out loud and thought of only one place where Gaara and his siblings could be: His house...duh. "Alright then." She said with a smile as she headed in the complete opposite direct she was headed in, she was on the ground now angry citizens were complaining about a hyper shinobi jumping on the roof, at least her ankle was fine now.

"Woooh I see it!" She chirped as she saw the massive house up ahead, it doesn't take long to get there, she was already close. She passed the Kazekage tower and continued to walk straight until she approached the mansion these people called a house.

She hesitated once she was at the door, what if they like didn't let her in? Or would they kick her out and ban her from the village? No. These were her friends, they liked her right? Of course. **"Do it you baka!"** A screamed inside her head which caused the worst headache imaginable. She placed her right hand on her head and the other she used to knock on the door in front of her.

Good thing Temari was the one to open the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked kindly, which was sort of a surprise to the girl who's dark purple hair grown almost past her waist. "Oh I wanted to-" Amari was cut off as the pain in her head intensified she let out a gasp, it was nothing like she ever felt before. "Oh my God, are you okay. Come inside please." Temari demanded as she led the kunoichi inside.

"Woah what?" Kankuro asked with shock as he saw Amari walk through the door, "Shut up Kankuro and get her ice now!" Temari barked and Kankuro obeyed, he opened the freezer door. Temari walked Amari over to the couch, where of course Gaara was sitting. "Sit now." Temari demanded, Amari took a seat beside the red head who was just staring at the flat screen with a blank expression.

"What?" Amari asked herself in shock, the pain was gone. Completely gone. "is there something wrong?" Gaara asked with a slight feeling of concern, Amari stared at him. "Did you get cuter or something?" She blurted suddenly, he looked away to hide the blush on his face. He will not be seen blushing, no way. "Yep." She whispered to herself as she stared at him, he did look cute in that dark red outfit of his. She let out a small laugh.

"Here is some ice for that nasty headache you have." Temari said as she held out a ziploc bag with a few ice cubes in it. "No thanks, My head is fine now." Amari said as she got up and started to head towards the door. "Well okay then." She said before she pumped chakra to her feet and made a big jump from where she was standing to the front of the door. "Dude." Amari said as she stopped herself from crashing into the blonde.

"Where do you think you're going?" Temari asked as she crossed her arms and blocked the door, she wasn't letting her best friend go off out there at this time of night. "Home." Amari gulped, knowing that the blonde clearly was not planning on letting her go, at least not tonight. "Oh no you're not. You staying here until tomorrow morning." Temari said as she let her arms fall loosely at her sides.

"Fine then, I guess I'm staying." The purple haired ninja said as she made her way back to the couch and took a seat beside Gaara again, this time he finally managed to look at her. _"How does my sister have so much power over her?" _ He asked subconsciously, knowing that Amari didn't usually let people boss her around so this was a surprise.

Temari smirked she had one this little "argument." She walked over to the couch, but didn't sit down. "Do you want a room or are you just going to take the couch." She said in a friendly tone that surprised Amari. "I'll just take the couch I am only staying for one night anyways, so you don't have to go through all the trouble." She replied, hoping that Temari didn't drag her to a bedroom, tie her to a bed and lock her in. But thankfully the wind master replied with a simple "Okay." before she went upstaires to get ready for bed, followed by Gaara who we all know was going to head for the switched off the T.V.

xXx

Temari was extra quiet coming down the stairs and walking to the kitchen since she had to pass by Amari who seemed to be sound asleep. She sighed in relief to had made in the kitchen without waking her up.

She opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of black raspberry ice cream, but her heart skipped a beat when she dropped a spoon. She instantly glanced at Amari who didn't move a muscle. She wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and picked up the spoon, trying to be very very quiet.

She almost had a heart attack when, "Temari." Amari said, lying down and with closed eyes since she was too lazy to move. "Yeah?" The blond answered before she stuffed a spoon ful of ice cream in her mouth. 'Is it true that you and your brothers are gonna be instructors for the new training program tomorrow?" She finally asked, it was the reason she came here in the first place. "Ummm yeah, why? You wanna be an instructor or something? Because I could arrange that if you want." The blonde said as she closed the lid on the ice cream and put it back in the freezer, then put the spoon in the sink.

"Oh no, its just that I wanted to know. And do me a favor?" "Yeah?" Temari said as she let out a small yawn. "Please don't like kill anyone." The purple haired ninja said as she yawned herself, she wondered how Gaara could deal without sleep. "I shall make no such promises. Now goodnight. " She said before running back upstairs. Amari finally drifted off to sleep...

_Dream..._

_I awoke with a suddenly to discover that my wrists and ankles were chained to the wall and were spread out. "The hell?" I said out loud not caring if anyone heard me or not._

_**"You really gone ahead and done now."** A said, clearly tormenting for what ever screw up that I probably caused. I tried to break out of these chains, but it was useless they held me in place. I stopped struggling like a helpless cat and started to notice my surroundings._

_Okay I was clearly in a large dark room that was illuminated by a dozen candles here and there. "What a fire hazard." I said loudly, now noticing the walls were made out of stone. I thought about using a jutzu, but how could I if my hands were separated? **"Idiot."** A scoffed, I was in no mood to argue with her so I let that one slide._

_I practically jumped when I heard the large door creep open, "Hey! Who the hell are you!" I shouted as the door continued to open more and more. "Now that's no way to talk, its rude." Said a man with silver hair and glasses as he walked into the room, he was strangely familiar. "Hey! I know you were that guy that backed out of the third exam. I never forget a face." I said as he walked in, I then realized he wasn't alone._

_Kyraa stood beside him she changed dramatically instead of the usual platinum waist length hair it was now pitch black and just below the shoulders. Instead of her usual outfit she wore a black short sleeved crop top with matching black knee-length baggy pants and she appeared to have two swords on her back. "Kyraa? What the hell?!" I demanded an answer from her, how could she turn into such a traitor and go off with Orochimaru's people? "Oh my Kabuto look what we have here. When you said someone was here to see me I didn't think it would be this jinchuuriki." She said as she walked towards me, Kabuto just smirked and crossed his arms. _

_"So you know then." I said in shock, I wonder who told her I don't care anyways I just wanted to get out of here and not take Kyraa with me. She was a traitor now. "Would you like to do the honors Kyraa?" Kabuto asked. "Of course." She answered as she pulled out her swords and made a two giant slashes on my stomach, I screamed in pain. "What the hell?! I'll kill you!" I hissed and before she could do anymore damage the half open door burst open, revealing Temari, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and Kiba. "Leave her alone!" Gaara shouted as he stared at the small pool of blood below me._

_And with that Gaara lunged at Kyraa who effortlessly dodged out of way, the others didn't waste anymore time and started to attack Kabuto. I Just watched helplessly as the events unfolded in front of me._

_Naruto manged to knock Kabuto out which made me laugh, but Kyraa was the major problem she was more skilled than ever now. I Just wish I had an elastic or something my stupid hair keeps getting my face and I can't see, but that's when I saw it._

_Kyraa had gotten fast, too fast that in fact she manged to get close to the red head and dodge his sand, Amari gulped. Kyraa smirked as she dug both her swords into Gaara's chest and before I knew she was gone and Gaara laid helplessly on the floor, unconscious. Sakura immediately started to heal him hopefully her new skills worked, but she just shook her head as tears escaped her eyes. "He's gone.."She said, Naruto shouted at her to try something else. "GAARA!" I screamed as endless tears streamed down my face..._

_End of dream..._

Amari awoke suddenly then she sat up and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, then let out a deep sigh in relief. "It was just a dream." She said quietly to herself., "It was just a dream." She repeated slightly louder. "Are you okay?" Asked a voice she knew all too well. "Are you stalking me?" She asked hoping that the answer was "no." "No..I live here, so I shall go as I please. I got tired of the roof." Gaara said as he ran a hand threw his bright red hair.

"Right." She whispered, she didn't care anymore if he was watching her or not she was just glad that her psycho friend didn't kill him. She hopped off the couch and rushed towards the chair he was sitting on which was a few feet from the couch, when she got to him she wrapped her arms around him. "Whats this for?" He asked curiously as he stood up and returned the much wanted hug. "I'm just glad Kyraa didn't kill you." She blurted out okay now he was beyond confused. Kyraa her teammate? Wasn't she gone and why would she kill him? He let those questions slip his mind, he didn't care right now. All he cared about right now was her.

"Gaara." She said softly,

"Yes." He answered.

She tightened her grip on him slightly as she rested her head on his chest, "Stay with me?" She asked.

He replied, "Always."


	9. New enemies

**:P Here's chapter nine! Hope you like, I'm seriously questioning on whether or not I should continue this story or not...**

~ I don't own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She let out a huge sigh in boredom, "When are they gonna choose teams?" She asked the air, **"So who ya talking to?"** A asked, interested. "Not you so butt out, I'm talking to the air now leave us." Amari said out loud as she sat down on the roof she was standing on, with one leg flat and straight and the other with one knee bent upwards towards the sky.

**"You're insane."**

"Speak for yourself!" She didn't mean to shout, but oh well.

Kankuro heard her shout and spoke up, "Hey Amari!" He called out as he turned away from his future students. "Who are you talking to?!" He shouted, "Ummm, the annoying voice in my head!" She hollered back, she knew it might be best to keep her big loud mouth shut.

"Okay!" Temari called out before she put her hands on her hips. "Soon you guys will be able to chose your instructor, but before you do that I will explain a few things..."

Amari sighed in boredom, "Temari explaining things?" She asked her self, she knew that Temari always said more than whats needed. "Well then." SHe said before she yawned and thought about other things while Temari explained how you choose a weapon and crap.

Ten minutes later...

"Got it?!" Temari asked with a freakishly wide smile. "Oh hey she's done." Amari chirped as she stood up in excitement, as all the students chose their instructors. She growled as she saw that all of the students chose either Temari or Kankuro. "Whats wrong with Gaara?" She asked the air again. **"Nothing is wrong with your precious boyfriend. They are just scared little brats."** A said, Amari blushed at the word boyfriend.

"He is not my boyfriend we are just friends." She responded out loud since no one would hear her from up here if she spoke quietly. **"Yeah, friends with benefits." **"Whatever." Amari shot back, "Hey look!" Amari chirped as she pointed,** "I can see! I am you. you dumbass!"** "Pfft whatever, but look!" She let her arm drop down to her side. **"Yeah sure cool whatever." **

Amari was happy that Gaara got a student, even if it was only one. Then she recognized who the kid was, the girl she made fall yesterday. Amari decided that she will talk to her later, she wanted her and Gaara to get to know each other first. Who knows? The girl could actually be really nice.

Amari let a small chuckle when she saw the kid fall over when she picked the big weapon, " I shouldn't have laughed that was rude of me." She said to herself, just as Gaara recommended the rope javelin to her. Amari smiled, Gaara was going to make a great teacher. **"Softy."**A laughed, "Shut up." Amari said in reply as she jumped to near roof to get a better view of Gaara and his student.

She may say this, Gaara looked pretty damn hot while demonstrating the rope javelin. "Shut up thoughts, Gaara is not hot he is just a very good friend." She said firmly to herself. **"Gaara does look pretty damn hot though..." **A started, but Amari cut her off. "Shut up you asshole." She said before she sat down on the edge of roof with her legs dangling off.

Just as Gaara let Matsuri try out the weapon Amari felt something crack under her, "What is that..oh no!" She shouted just before the part of the roof she was sitting under cracked and broke off, she screamed as she fell two stories down.

"Ahhh!" She screamed just before she hit the ground, she didn't take great pleasure in falling on her butt.**"Haha! What a way to fall on your ass!" **A shouted as she laughed uncontrollably. "What...?" Gaara asked himself before rushing over to her.

She tried to get up but a intense pain in her ankle dragged her down. "Damn it!" She hissed as she landed on her butt, yet again. "Are you okay?" She didn't even notice Gaara come over. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a dumbass." She said as he helped her up, he frowned he didn't believe in calling oneself stupid. "Are you okay?" Amari heard someone ask, she looked up and noticed that it was the girl from yesterday.

"Yeah I'm fine,and I'm really sorry about yesterday."She said to Matsuri with a smile, "It's fine, really." Matsuri said, returning the smile, as Gaara wrapped his arm around Amari's waist to support her, she couldn't help but blush slightly. "You two know each other?" He asked, slightly uninterested.

"Umm yeah, I accidentally crashed into her yesterday." Amari answered as she walked out of his grasp since she no longer needed the support due to her quick healing. Matsuri giggled while Gaara just nodded. "Umm...Gaara-sensei can you continue to teach me how to use that weapon?" Matsuri asked with wide eyes and crossed arms, he nodded and with that she rushed over to pick up the javelin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the leaf...

"NARUTO! You idiot!" Sakura hollered as she gave the blonde a good punch on the head. "Owwwww you don't have to be so mean!" He said as he rubbed the now swollen spot on the back of his where Sakura hit.

"Yeah Naruto you shouldn't jump to conclusions." Shikamaru stated, "Yeah Naruto, it was just an errand we are definitely no dating." The pink haired kunoichi stated firmly. "Okay okay alright, I cam here to find you because grandma Tsunade wants Shikamaru." Naruto said backing slightly away from Sakura. Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome." He said as he walked off with Naruto to meet with the big bad Hokage.

"Shikamaru I summoned you to inform you that the villlage Hidden in the Sand is now following the leaf's training program with the Kazekage's children as instructors. " Tsunade stated firmly while having a shot or two. "That means Temari and her brothers...man when did that witch get trusted with a bunch of kids? Especially Gaara." Shikamaru practically shouted with worry.

The fifth Hokage sighed, "As always you didn't let me finish...I also wanted to inform you that we have a few enemies in the village of Artisans, there are four of them they call themselves the four Celestial Symbols. I received word from the village that this group is very village that they are after the Sand's "Ultimate weapon" which I am well aware that its Gaara. So Shikamaru listen up!" The Hokage shouted, he put all of his focus into the lady in front of him. "Your job is to assemble a team to go after them and Help Gaara, his siblings, and Amari defeat them. This is an A-ranked mission you will leave the village in a half hour understood?!" The Hokage hollered at the teenager.

"Understood!" He shouted before rushing out of the door with Naruto right behind him. "What a drag." He muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsuri keep practicing the rope javelin, I will be back later." Gaara said in a slightly friendly tone as he walked off, "Okay Gaara-sensei." She said shyly as she resumed her shinobi training.

"This must be Gaara's student." A woman with bright blue-green hair that reached slightly passed her shoulders said with an evil sounding chuckle. "yes, we will take her then we will keep picking off everyone that he cares about until the Shukaku's power is ours." A man with slightly long borwn hair said with a wide grin, "This will be the rise of the village of Artisans!"

"I'm going back to go check on Matsuri, i know its only been forty minutes but I want to see how she is coming along." Gaara said as he started to head back to the training area. "yeah good idea. can I come with?" Amari asked, he nodded then she flashed him one of her rare smiles from the heart. He was shocked by this no one smiles at him ever, he was nicer now and he didn't kill unless it was for a really good reason like defense even then he would try not to kill them and all he got was mere smirks and maybe a friendly gesture...but never a smile.

He studied her features, since he got taller over the months she was still shorter her hair was still naturally dark purple and waist length. He quickly looked away risking a blush if he went any further, okay she was pretty but did she feel the same way about him? He never let anyone know, but this really bothered him from time to time.

"Gaara!" She shouted, he didn't even realize that he was this far behind, "She's gone she left the javelin and everything. I don't like this I have a bad feeling." She said, worrying about her new found friend. He gasped slightly at the scene, she was indeed gone and the weapon she was using seemed to be thrown to the ground. "Get Temari and Kankuro now!" He shouted, she nodded right before she ran off to get them. He studied the area for a lead.

"Temari, Kankuro! Matsuri was taken come quick." Amari said firmly to them, "That's Gaara's shy student right?" Kankuro asked with a stupid and worried tone. "Yeah we better go." Temari said as she dismissed her students and Kankuro's. "Yeah this way." Amari said as she led them back to the training area.

"It seems that the people who took Matsuri went in this direction." Gaara said as he turned towards it. "Well what are we waiting for? Shall we?" Kankuro said as Gaara led the way.

...

They knew that they were headed in the right direction since they picked up five chakra signals. "They are up ahead." Amari said, "Yeah I can feel it." Temari said with a smirk.

_"I should've stayed with her."_ Gaara said subconsciously. "I shouldn't have left her." Amari said quietly to herself, **"Now you notice that!"** A screamed so loudly that this caused Amari to have such an intense pain in her head that she had to put both hands on it, and instead of landing smoothly on the next thick tree branch she tripped over it and started to fall...

It doesn't take long to fall about fifty, but it took a lifetime for a her, Gaara took a quick glance over his shoulder he stopped dead in his tracks when he didn't see her. "Stop!" He commanded his older siblings who were ahead, they stopped instantly.

"What it is Gaara?" Temari asked in concern, "Where's Amari?" She continued, he didn't answer he just jumped forward to where Amari was. He looked in all different directions, still no sign of her. Until he looked down, that's when he saw her falling.

"Shit shit!" Amari said loudly to herself. **"Grab onto something!"** A screamed which only caused Amari's head to hurt more. "There's nothing to grab onto Baka!" She screamed, she didn't want to die not now.

Upon instinct Gaara jumped down catch her,** "Wouldn't using your sand to catch her be easier?"** Shukaku asked, "Shut up." Gaara said out loud in reply. He wasn't catching up to her quick enough, he made a fast hand seals and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

He appeared right beside her and they were still falling so he had only a few seconds to do this, Amari felt a pair of strong arms around her flat stomach. They were seconds away from direct contact from the ground, she closed her eyes not wanting to witness what happen next because she already knew...

She didn't crash into the ground like expected...instead she was placed gently down on a thick tree branch with her back against the tree trunk. She looked up to find Gaara looking at her with concern, "Are you alright." he asked. His face was inches away from hers she blushed madly, "Y-yes I'm f-fine." She struggled with her words she winced at the sharp pain that was coming from her forehead. "Liar." He immediately replied.

"W-what I'm not lying!" She kind of was, her head was throbbing and her ankle hurt like bloody hell, but she was still perfectly capable of completing this mission. "Fine." He replied kind of harshly, he didn't mean to but he was just cared about her. "Oh Gaara, why do you have to be so difficult." She teased, he wanted to shake his head at her childish ways but he decided not to. She struggled to hide the smirk on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold on I'm coming!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted towards Shikamaru and the others. "Its about time! What took you?!" Ino shouted you could really hear the irritation in that annoying high pitched voice she has. "Oh sorry about that! I was eating some ramen before I came hehe!" He said before he burst out laughing. "Aww how come he got to grab a bit to eat and I didn't?" Choji complained. "Because we would never leave! Now can we please go?!" Shikamaru was now losing what was left of his patience.

"Okay! Geez!" Naruto said raising his voice to a loud shout that probably only dogs can hear. "Yeah, let's go you knucklehead!" Ino said before she stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Okay, lets go please." Choji said as he pulled out a bag of barbecue potato chips. "man, you can't go one minute without eating." Ino teased, "Eating is a part of nature." He continued to shove handfuls of chips into his mouth. "Gross, don't choke on it now." Ino said before she faked throwing up.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto shouted, "What is it now?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed. "Where is Kiba,Hinata, and creepy Shino?" he asked, "They are taking a different route, so we will cross paths with them later. Now can we please leave, now!" The boy with the spiked ponytail yelled and immediately all five of them were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She jumped to another tree, steadily keeping her balance so she wouldn't fall. She had her giant fan on her back ready to be used at anytime. She jumped again to another tree...then another..she was bored, like she would kill just for amusement bored. She adjusted one of the four blonde ponytails on her head then sighed deeply, "Ugghh when is this painful silence going to end?" She moaned.

"If you want it to end then say something...duh!" Kankuro said as he let out a loud laugh thinking his comment was clever, she was about to laugh with him as she felt a few strong chakra signals up ahead. "Kankuro.." she started, "Yeah I feel it as well. I'm sure the others feel it two." He said as he stole a quick glance over his shoulder to fine Amari and Gaara following closely behind as they should.

"Great we have company." Amari said quietly to herself as she jumped to another thick tree branch._ 'If all of us take down this person, then the slimmer our chances are of getting Matsuri back...so one of us should stay behind but what will the outcome of that be?"_ She said subconsciously, Gaara stole a quick glance at his fellow teammate she seemed to be lost in thought. "Always thinking ahead." He said to himself as a sly half smile formed on his face.

"Okay I will take one of them, while you guys lead Gaara into position." The women with bright blue hair said. "Go on." A man with dark brown hair replied.

Temari gasped as all four of them were hit with a strong force of wind which sent them all flying, "Ow." Amari snapped as she was sent crashing into a large nearby tree. "The hell?!" She shouted, Temari shrugged at her once she was up and Kankuro was straightening out his kitty ears. And Gaara well he wasn't affected.

"Who are you?!" Temari snapped at the woman in front of her who was holding two swords and had bright blue-green hair, all she did was chuckle and not answer Temari's question. "Temari we can't all stay here would you like one of us to stay and help you?" Amari asked with concern hoping that Temari would say yes to the help.

"Nah I'll take her." Temari said with a smirk as she pulled out her giant fan, "Are you sure?" Kankuro asked. "Yep, me and her are gonna swap wind jutzu techniques." Temari replied with a wink. "Temari, thank you." Gaara said before he,Kankuro, and Amari took off. Temari nodded as the fight began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined as he did a front flip to another tree, "No Naruto not yet you big knucklehead." Ino said with a girly giggle, "Naruto you need to learn patience." Shikamaru added in. "Yeah yeah." Naruto said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I'm really worried about Temari now.." _ Amari said to herself subconsciously, **"Come on this Temari we are talking about, she's a total badass she'll wipe the floor with that woman's ass." ** A reassured, _"Yeah you're right."_ **"Aren't I always?"** _"No..."_

"Amari watch out!" Kankuro shouted that really snapped her out of her thoughts, but not quick enough. She evaded as quickly as she could,but the puppet-like sword still sliced her upper arm. She grunted at the deep cut, she hated to be injured and once again what was going on with the sand's poor job in protecting her from attacks?

"Damn it!" She snapped at the air, **"Geez what did the air ever do to you?"** A teased, " Shut up you dumb fuck." Amari snapped again. "Hey you okay?" Gaara asked as he stared at the deep cut on her upper arm. "Yeah I'm fine." She said with a forced smile. "Hey guys I'm gonna take this kid." Kankuro said with a chuckle. "No way! WE already left Temari!" Amari shouted, "Relax its just a kid I'll catch up with you in a minute!." Kankuro reassured.

"Are you sure Kankuro?" Gaara asked, "Yep baby bro!" Kankuro smirked, and Gaara nodded and him and Amari went on. "You ready little boy?" Kankuro teased. "Little boy?" The kid with short blue hair snapped, "I'm not here to play games in a few minutes you will be begging for my mercy." The boy smirked as he got his large blue sword with three blades ready. "Hn. Please." Kankuro said sarcastically said as he got his own puppet out.

_"First Temari now Kankuro? I have a bad feeling.."_ The dark purple haired kunoichi said subconsciously, **"Really? Are you kidding me? I have already told you they are total badasses! they will totally catch up with us in no time!"** A reassured and it could've worked but Amari was still a little concerned.

Gaara jumped to another tree, now sensing another strong chakra signal. He wondered if Amari would volunteer to take this guy by herself just so he could go on ahead, just like his siblings. Well he wouldn't let her, she was already wounded so that was a disadvantage and what if this guy was really powerful? Now he wondered why he cared so much...

-CRASH- Amari quickly evaded the weapon that was lunged at her, it was one of those spikey balls that were attached to a chain. She remembered her sister getting hit by one in the leg during a fight it looked like it hurt like hell. The man chuckled, "Quick on your feet I see, but for how long?" He said with another chuckle as he whipped his weapon again this time at Gaara who also evaded quickly.

Amari jumped to the ground from the tree she was on and finally got a look at this psycho. he was huge and wore armor all over and had sort of long dark brown hair. "Eww." She said quite loudly, Gaara could have laughed at her comment but now was not the time he jumped down as well and was soon at her side.

"Ha! You look weird!" She blurted at the strange looking dude, "You're gonna regret that!" He shouted as he was preparing for another attack, Amari noticed that it appeared that the armor he was wearing could have something strange about it, she also noticed that Gaara should get going like now.

"Gaara its okay go! I will take him, you get your student!" She shouted as she evaded more attacks, "Absolutely not!" He shouted as the sand shot up to protect him from an attack, "Hey kid! How much of your chakra is actually fused with that sand of yours?" The man asked, interested. Gaara knew exactly what to say, " If I told you, then I would have to kill you." " I would like to see you try." The man said.

"Gaara come on don't be a noob, just go already!" She shouted as she made a few quick hand seals, "Fireball jutzu!" She shouted and then a giant ball was shot at the guy, much to her surprise it was absorbed by the tiger-armor he was wearing on his stomach. "Heheh This armor is my favorite of all, it absorbs chakra." He said with a smirk. "Now I'm definitely staying!" Gaara shouted, "Gaara you're a stubborn brat, and guy with stupid armor thingy! You're cheating!" She shouted, Gaara wasn't shock she was known for her funny smart mouth, that guy however.

"Its not cheating this armor was crafted by the people of the village of artisans kid!" He shouted, "Okay whatever you already lost me." She said as she rushed up to him, "Amari no!" Gaara shouted.

Amari hit him with a few good kicks, but her chakra was still getting absorbed which was making her weak, she jumped back. "Great." she said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari struck again, but her attack was still block by those swords that that woman was using, it was bugging her. Most of the trees around them were cut down from all of the wind jutzu. "Come on kid, is that all you got?" The blue haired women shouted at the struggling blonde. "No!" Temari shouted as she waved her fan around causing a powerful wind force to escape, but it was no effect on the woman.

The blue haired ninja struck another wind attack which hit Temari perfectly, the blonde was out of chakra so she had no strength to evade. Temari was blown into a tree, she yelped in pain she had already went over her limit it was just no use anymore she would just have to accept that she was so done for.

"Come on are you giving up already? That was no fun! Well I promise that I will make this quick and painless for ya." The blue haired ninja teases as she raised her swords for a finishing move, Temari was already on her knees so she closed her eyes and prepared for death, but the attack never came.

Instead she was flipped over and was out of harms way for the time being, the strange thing was was that she didn't move on her own she smirked she could recognize this jutzu from anywhere. "Shikamaru what are you doing here?" She asked as she struggled to get up, "Well hello to you to and your welcome." The boy with the spiked ponytail said. "Thank you." Temari finally said. "You're welcome, now lets get this show on the road!" Ino shouted loudly, causing Temari to cringe she would have enjoyed that Naruto more than this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Kankuro shouted as he witnessed his puppet shatter into pieces and then his other one was struggling, he was almost out of chakra and the crow puppet is kind of weak without the black ant, plus this kid was strong and seemed to be bursting with energy. "Damn it!" he said again as he saw the kid's sword blades transform into three puppet snakes. He knew he was so done for.

He then saw the snakes coming for him and from where he was there was no way to escape, he knew he was a dead man. He shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the worst but it never came.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru attack the snakes and got them away from the sand ninja, "Wha?" Kankuro was dumbfounded by who is rescuer was, it was that kid he saved from one Orochimaru's men. "Thanks Kiba!" He shouted, "No problem, just returning the favor."

"But, I didn't even need help." A stubborn Kankuro said loudly, "Yeah my ass! You were about to be toast a few mins ago!" KIba shouted back, as Akamaru barked loudly. "Yeah, sure whatever!" The puppet master yelled. "Yeah, sure totally face paint!" Kiba hollered, "You did not just diss the ninja make up!" He yelled, "Hey whats going on! I'm not in the mood for games!" The blue haired boy yelled, but little did he know that Akamaru was getting the pieces of the black ant together.

"Hey look the puppy is getting the black ant back together!" Kankuro yelled with a retarded looking grin on his painted face, and befoe he knew it the balck ant was as good as new. "hey you ready kid!" Kankuro yelled, "For what?" He answered, "For a puppet show." Kankuro smirked as he got the black ant ready. "Yeah my ass! The only puppet show you're gonna see is mine! And it will be your last!" The boy shouted as he prepared for a strong looking attack, little did he knew that kankuro had him right where he wanted him.

The boy was a second too late in evading because he was trapped inside the black ant and the grow split up into pieces and the knives from it stabbed everywhere in the black ant killing the annoying little twat easily. "Whoo! He almost had me there." Kiba said as he Akamaru jumped back into his over sized sweat shirt. "Yeah, I'm glad that I didn't have to deal with him." Shino said as he finally came out of hiding, "Shino!" Kiba yelled, "You were there the hold time and you didn't bother to step in or anything?" Kiba said as his voice level escalated.

"Well you sort of had that covered anyway so I would save myself the trouble." Shino said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the tree trunk. "Wow we could of used the extra help you little scared brat!" Kankuro a shouted, Shino wasn't scared he just didn't feel like stepping in that time since Kiba already had that part down. "Well its over now." Kiba said as Kankuro gathered up his puppets dumping the boy's body to the side, "Yeah lets go catch up with Gaara and Amari." Kankuro said as he walked off with Kiba and Shino closely behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How the hell do we beat him? " Amari asked as she evaded again, "I'm sure we'll figure it out!" Shouted a voice that she knew all too well. "Naruto!" She shouted as she saw him and bushy brows running up to them. "Hows it going?" Naruto asked, "Naruto, its not the time." Amari said with a smile. "So you need help beating him? No problem!" the hyper blond shouted, "Shut up dobe! That guy's armor absorbs chakra so don't even think about...the hell?" She said as she saw the tower of sand rise up with Gaara standing with his arms crossed on top of it, "Wow." She said as she saw the enemy attached to the sand with no way to go. "Woo Gaara awesome!" Naruto shouted.

As Gaara's sand tower stopped growing he soon lunged the enemy into a far distance, "Geez.." Amari said to herself, "Relax Amari he's the man." Naruto said with a large grin, "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT YOU BAKA!" She screamed in his face. "Yeah, I just wanted to know you." He laughed she sweat dropped.

"There's the signal." The guy said with a evil looking grin as he saw the light coming from where his leader was he quickly pulled out his sword and reflected it towards the puppet master's

The sword was still left behind so it wasn't that hard for it to reflect the light off and send it to the wind master's sword...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shikamaru, are you sure this will work?" Temari asked, "Positive." Shikamaru said with pride. "Alright." Temari said as she swung her fan once more, but not at the other wind master but at the water several meters away. "What the hell was that?! At least try!" The woman snapped at Temari after she saw that wind didn't even come close to her but she figured that once she realized that she couldn't move.

"What is this?" She screamed, but instantly calmed down once she saw the signal she waved her swords up and reflected the light back to her leader, forming a giant complete triangle. She laughed she didn't care what happened to her anymore as long as the triangle was complete.

" You seem pretty happy." Ino said as she saw the women laughing in an insane manner, honestly it wasn't normal. "I have had enough of this shit!" Temari shouted as she gave her fan one final swing directly hitting the woman, knocking her over a cliff surely killing her instantly. "There done and done." Ino said, "But what was that light was it like a signal or something?" Ino asked, "Yeah it could be we should catch up to the others right away." Shikamaru said before they all pumped chakra to their feet and headed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oww!" Rock lee shouted as he was lunged into a large near by tree. "Bushy brows!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to him, "I'm okay Naruto." He said as he got up. "Okay you sure should I get Sakura? She can heal you. " Naruto offered, "No Naruto, I'm fine that's not necessary." He said. "Gaara!" Amari shouted as she saw him get drenched with water and his tower getting destroyed. **"Wow, he even falls like a boss."** A said as he saw the red head fall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "shut up!" Amari said as she rushed over to him, making a large pile of sand so he wouldn't be just guts and crap when he fell.

He ended landing spot on the sand pile, but unfortunately his gourd was shattered as he landed roughly on his back. **"Well that's gonna hurt in the morning."** A said, "Wow you're on a roll today." Amari said a little louder than expected, and she didn't care. "Gaara!" She yelled as she ran over to him, he was standing up but he looked a little dazed. " Don't worry, I'm fine." He said with a smirk, as the enemy walked up.

"That last attack stunned me for a minute, I wasn't able to absorb it all." He said with a chuckle, Gaara didn't say anything. "I will finish him off." The red head said. "But Gaara your sand.." Naruto said with concern of his best friend, Gaara formed a spear out of his sand armor, "This is all the weapon I need." He said as he threw right at the dude piercing his heart. "Woah. You have to teach me that." Amari said, he smirked in reply.

"Sakura!" Naruto said as he saw the pick haired medic ninja appear out of like no where. "Hey! I'm here to help anyone need to be healed?" She asked with a bright friendly smile. Amari spoke up this time, "gaara does! he fell like a hundred feet..." She said with a smile, Sakura walked up to him and went to work. "Wow..." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, "What is it?" Rock lee asked. "Nothing." Naruto replied, Rock lee sweat dropped.

"I'm fine, that's good." Gaara said as he got himself up, "Are you sure? Your chakra loss is incredible." She said with worry, he stared at her. "Don't worry, I'm fine now I have to go." He said as he pumped chakra to his feet and headed off with Amari and Naruto close behind.

All three of them ended up at a dead end where there was a giant like earth wall, "Great. Now what?" Amari asked, "Now you die!" An unfamiliar voice shouted as her shoulder was slashed by something sharp. "Oww you asshole!" She shouted in pain at whoever cut her. "Amari you okay?" Naruto asked she nodded, too pissed off to say anything else.

The attacker than headed towards Gaara who seemed pretty helpless since all he had was his sand, but who knew he was also good in taijutzu? But that quickly ended when Gaara evaded an attack and ended up in a large metal dome. "Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he rushed forward towards him. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you out! Promise!" Naruto said as he tried to claw the dome open with his bare hands and it clearly wasn't working. "That isn't going to work this dome will absorb the Shukaku's power and tranfer it to Seymei, the leader of our village he will rise from the dead!" The man shouted loudly, "Geez guy, you got the crazies." Amari said with a smile as she manipulated her sand to attack him but he evaded it easily.

"Heheh just watch it's only a matter of minutes now!" He said loudly with a freakishly large smile on his ugly face.

-CRASH- They all heard a loud noise coming from the stone wall, a coffin came out of it and was placed on the ground next to the dome that the red head was trapped in. "Yes let him absorb all the power of the Shukaku!" He shouted, the coffin opened, revealing a decayed body and you see it absorbing the tailed beast's power. "Yes great leader take my body as your physical form!" The man said before disappearing into nothingness. "Creepy." Amari and Naruto said at the same time, and then there before their eyes was Seymei The great leader of the village of Artisans.

-CRASH- Another deafening noise was heard, this time from the large metal dome revealing a half transformed Gaara. "Oh god." Naruto gulped. "Yes give me the power of the Shukaku." Seymei said, "God, I hate his creepy voice." Amari said. The guy looked pretty creepy himself as well with that long ass white hair of his and he is like hovering around with freaking blue snakes coming out of his back!

But what really surprised Amari the most was that Gaara transformed back, by himself he didn't rely on the Shukaku's power he wanted to defeat this guy himself. She smiled, he smirked at the demon in front of them. "Why so cocky? I'm surprised you have enough energy to form that half smile on your face boy. You don't even have sand." Seymei stated liek an old fashioned grandpa.

"I am Gaara of the desert, wherever there is Earth I can make more sand." The red head said with a hint of determination in his eyes. **"So can we." ** A said, she truly had a gift for making certain situations like these all about her. "Shut up." Amari said as she crossed her arms and watched the battle.

Gaara made several hand seals and pretty soon the earth wall cracked and formed sand, "Sand burial!" He shouted and the ground was now covered in at least two hundared feet of sand, Naruto and Amari had to jump for survival. Gaara made a more hand seals and huge spear was formed in his hands. "Shukaku's pipe!" He shouted before throwing it directly at Seymei's stomach, piercing it. "Wooh! Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

But Seymei wasn't over yet, before he died again he took the pipe out of his stomach and threw as hard as he could at Gaara who was already weak and limp and clearly unable to evade, and the pipe was coming right back at him. He closed his eyes and waited, he would welcome death with open arms even though he didn't want to, he had things to do. And one of them was telling a certain purple haired ninja that he loved her.

What Amari did next, she did it without thinking she just did body just moved on its own she jumped right in front of the red head and made a sand wall to try and block the strong final attack from Seymei.

Gaara waited for impact but it never came, he opened his eyes and they widened in shocked, Amari was there in front of him with her hands out and a giant sand wall in front of her he assumed it blocked the attack, but then he felt a tear escape his black rimmed eyes as he noticed the big puddle of blood under her.

"No." She said to herself, "No." She said again, since she was already weakened from her previous battles the sand wall wasn't strong enough and the pipe went right through the wall and was shoved right in her stomach, piercing her. **"Oh no you didn't.**" A said in shock. "I did." Amari replied out loud.

"Amari." Gaara finally manged to say, "Why...?" He continued. "I did it to save you, because you're my best friend you have been there for me, you cared for me and I am simply returning the favor she said with tears in her eyes. More blood poured from her injured stomach, "I did because I...Gaara I l..." And then to her everything went black and she collapsed in his arms.

"Amari!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as they ran over to help hoping that it wasn't too late and that she still be saved. More and more tears escaped from Gaara's jade eyes as he held on tight to her.

"Gaara, Let me see her. I might be able to help." Sakura said firmly, trying to hide the pain in her voice and it had worked. Gaara handed the purple haired kunoichi to the pick headed ninja to be examined and healed. Sakura checked the girl's pulse and smiled, she examined her some more to find that she wasn't stabbed in any too vital spots. "She is going to be fine." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh thank god!" Naruto screamed loudly, Sakura sweat dropped at the noise level. Gaara smiled, his first ever real smile in years, the ones that come from the heart. When Amari woke up he was determined never to let her go again.

"Hey what did we miss?" Kankuro said as he and the others walked up to them, Sakura, Naruto and even Gaara sweat dropped and started to burst out laughing as they all made their back to the leaf..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N! This is not the end! The next chapter will be posted soon! And just so you know there will be a two to three year time jump! READ AND REVIEW!**

**~ I'm thinking about writing a high school fan fic too! So review! people!**


	10. Three years later

The purple haired kunoichi sat there alone in the conference room, waiting there in agony of the scorching heat of Sunagakure. _Man being here in mid August really sucks._ She said to herself in her head, over the past two years the evil demon in her head began talking to her more and more; even when it wasn't necessary. She was a little shocked when she didn't hear an unwanted response, the little monster was driving her closer to insanity everyday.

She sighed and tied up her long straight, dark purple hair into a ponytail with her side bangs left out, it was becoming more unmanageable since it now reached past her waist and the frizz was uncontrollable in this scorching heat. Amari used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead. _He should've been here by now. _She was beginning to worry, Gaara was never late. Ever. They had plans to discuss the Akatsuki situation, he wouldn't just ditch her like that. **He probably ditched you.** Amari didn't even dignify that with a response, she had bigger fish to fry.

She pushed back her chair and stood up, leaving the fresh printed documents on the table. Being late by a half hour wasn't Gaara's style, and if there was an emergency meeting she would've been notified. She pushed open the door with more force than needed, she scanned the area for any sign of human life but all she saw was an empty hallway. _This is not normal. _She began speed walking down the hall and raced down the stairs, the Kazekage building was never this empty. She practically ran to the secretary's office, thank goodness she was there. "Oh Miss Akimoto." She didn't say it in her usual annoying high pitched voice, her voice was shaky and nerve racking. "You have five seconds to tell me what's going on." The purple haired girl demanded. The woman didn't waste any time responding. "I'm terribly sorry, I thought you were already notified." The blonde looked down as if her cat was murdered. "The Kazekage is missing, his siblings went to find him right away. I thought you were already with them." She said, Amari punched the wall next to her, causing a big hole to be created.

"Who..." She couldn't even finish her sentence she was so enraged and shocked. "The Akatsuki miss." Those three words triggered the sixteen year old and she bolted. She ran out the main entrance doors as fast as she could, she wasn't even prepared for the journey she was about to go on. She knew packing would waste time, she had water on her and it was enough to last a while. She picked up her pace and sprinted to the main entrance of the village and she paused and looked down. Multiple dead bodies surrounded her, "Must've been from a few hours ago." She said to herself. She continued running until she noticed something alarming, she crouched down and picked up the hard pieces. _From Gaara's armor. _

She knew this wasn't a good sign, she knew she needed to get a move on. She manipulated the sand under her feet to form a board, she used her hands to push herself forward as if she was snowboarding. It was faster than pumping chakra to your feet and jumping. Her mind was racing with thoughts she didn't even know she could come up with, what if he was dead or being tortured? What if by the time she gets there his tailed beast was already removed and he is done for? No. She couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't let her best friend suffer a fate like that. She wouldn't let the man she grew to love have his life journey end like this. No, she was gonna fight for him.

...

She approached the end of the desert and was now entering the forest, she pumped chakra to her feet and began tree hopping. She couldn't believe that Temari and Kankuro left her like that, she couldn't believe that she was the last one to be notified. She was pissed. She began to keep an eye out, hoping to pick up some chakra signals.

_Gaara where the hell are you?_

...

After a few hours of miserable traveling, she finally picked up a chakra signal, multiple in fact. "Shikamaru! Sakura!" She called, the two shinobi turned to her. "Amari!" They called. "It's about time you showed up." Naruto called to her, she wanted kick him for the annoying comment. "We're trying to break through this wall. Gaara is on the other side." Sakura explained. Amari wanted to go full tail beast mode but she didn't have enough control over it yet. "I know it's frustrating for you but we just have to be patient, Neji and his team are working on it now." She continued.

Amari couldn't wait, she just wanted to burst in there now and start kicking ass. But she knew there was no other way in, she would just have to wait. "How much longer?!" She yelled, hoping to get some decent feedback. "You don't have to wait any longer, stand back!" Tenten yelled. The group pumped a little chakra to their feet and jumped back, a moment before explosions blasted on the rock wall. "Who wants to do the honors? Sakura?" Neji asked, Amari stepped ahead. "No. I want to do it." Sakura nodded her head once and stepped back. The purple haired kunoichi cracked her knuckles and lunged at the wall, she gave it one big hard punch and it came crumbling to the ground. The action was almost satisfying.

But the smirk she had on her face was completely wiped off when she saw the heart wrenching site in front of her. Two Akatsuki members were sitting on top of an unconscious Gaara. Sakura saw a blur flash in front of her, and that blur was Amari sprinting straight towards them. "Amari no!" She yelled at her reckless behavior. The purple haired ninja made a few quick hand signs "Lightening hound!" A bust of lightening in the form of a hound shot towards the two members and they both swiftly moved to the side, dodging it. She immediately canceled out the attack in fear of hitting the red head.

Amari ran up to him and fell to her knees beside him, "Come on Gaara wake up! We're here, we all are. Its okay now, just please open your eyes!" Tears began to slide down her face and some tear drops landed on the young Kazekage. She held him in her arms with his head on her lap, "Please just open your eyes, please d-don't leave me." Sakura and the others watched as she mourned. "Aw look, the purple head thinks he's going to wake up." The blonde Akatsuki member known has Deidara said. "Shut up!" Naruto shouted. Deidara then turned to him, "Let me guess... you're the loud one who barges in and barks first. There's no doubt that you're the nine tail's jinchuuriki then." He said, licking his lips.

"You disgust me." Amari said through gritted teeth. "I'll kill you." Deidara laughed loudly and turned his attention back on her, "Let me guess...purple hair and psychotic personality, you're the two tail's jinchuuriki." Deidara smirked and stepped forward. Amari tensed up and immediately prepared her self for a fight. "We were gonna hunt down your other half, Yugito Nii since she was next on the list. But since you're already here, we might as well capture you too." He said and then turned to Sasori. "How does that sound Sasori my man?" The puppet master merely just nodded in agreement.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Naruto shouted. Deidara looked at Naruto, "How about I'll take out the blonde and you take out two tail's? How does that sound?" Deidara asked as he glanced over his shoulder, "That sounds agreeable, should not take me long." The puppet master answered. "Perfect." Deidara replied with a smirk.

"Amari, I'll take Gaara to Lady Chiyo and she might be able to heal him." Tenten offered, the purple haired shinobi stood up. She was in no mood for these sick people's games, she would do whatever it took for her to have their blood. "Alright." She said, wiping away a tear. "Thank you." Tenten and Neji ran up to help carry the young Kazekage, "No problem Amari, I'm so sorry this happened." Neji said before he and Tenten took off.

Amari focused her attention to the pinkette, "Sakura, I need you to help me out with this fight. Your monster strength and healing abilities will be a great advantage." She called out, Sakura ran to her side. "Yeah no problem." She said. "And me and Kakashi will take out blondie." Naruto said with confidence. "I'd like to see you lay even a finger on me." Deidara called out in arrogance. "Because you'll have to catch me." Then he used his clay and molded it into a giant bird, he jumped on it and took off.

"What a coward!" Naruto shouted, "Come on Kakashi, we can't let them get away!" The gray haired man nodded twice and followed Naruto's lead as he pumped chakra to his feet and took off, leaving Sakura and Amari alone with Sasori.

The distance between the two kunoichi and the enemy was only about ten yards, Sakura felt that Sasori's intense stare was piercing through her. Amari looked to Sakura before making the first attack, she made a few hand signs, "Lightening hound!" And she struck at him, Sakura bolted straight towards the puppet master. As Sasori moved to the side to dodge Amari's attack, Sakura appeared right in front of him and used all her force to strike at him with a powerful punch to the face. The armor around him shattered into tiny wooden pieces, his cloak flung back and that's when both kunoichi saw his true face.

**...**

**Yay rewrite is done! Sorry if there are any mistakes to this chapter and sorry for having another rewrite. Review what you think of this chapter or PM me your opinion, but thank you guys for sticking with my story for so long!**


	11. Sasori vs Sakura and Amari

If this was other circumstances she probably would've whistled, **Such a shame to waste a face like that on someone so evil.** Strangely enough, the purple haired girl agreed with her inner demon. She wondered though, why did he look so young? he left the village twenty years ago. Amari glanced over to Sakura, who was still glaring at the Akatsuki member. _Now who's gonna make the first move...? _Amari asked herself subconsciously, it was only a matter of time before the deadly battle begins.

Amari saw a flash of pink shoot my her, after a startling second she discovered that it was the pink haired kunoichi lunging herself straight towards the enemy. "Sakura you idiot no!" She yelled at her foolishness. _Damnit does she even know the term 'strategy'?_ She thought to herself, she sighed and started sprinting towards the pinkette hoping to at least try and prevent any damage.

Sasori chuckled at the two ninja making their way towards him, "Too easy..." He said to himself. Were they trying to mock him? How can they be so stupid attacking them head on on like that? He glared before pulling out a scroll and summoning one of his puppets. Once the cloud of smoke disappeared a well crafted wooden puppet stood in its place. It was almost the same as the one he used for armor. Its mouth opened and shot out a small metal pill shaped object, Sakura's eyes widened as she watched it split open. A large amount of poison needles began shooting out. "No!" Amari shouted, she realized that Sakura was too close and she had to act fast.

She grunted as she created a huge sand barrier to surround the pink haired ninja, the poisonous needles stuck into Amari's sand. She jerked to the side to dodge some needles herself, she gasped in pain as three needles made their way into her side before she manged to create a barrier for herself. Good thing she got the barrier up before more needles got to pierce into her skin. "Damnit Sakura." She gritted through her clenched teeth. If the pinkette hadn't decided to openly attack Sasori she wouldn't be holding her side in pain, trying to shake off the effects of the poison.

Sasori observed the situation, he noticed that the pink haired girl's foolishness cost the other ninja to take some damage. He smirked and looked directly at Sakura who's sand barrier fell to the ground, as did Amari's. "Well it seems that your mishap cost your little friend here to have an injury." Sakura turned her head to see Amari panting and holding her hand over her bleeding side. She mentally slapped herself for that one, _She took a hit to save me first, how could I be so selfish and stupid?_ She turned back to Sasori who still had that smirk on his face. She glared.

"Seems you two weren't ready for that one, lets see how you handle this." He manipulated his puppet to shoot out two more of the same container he had before, Amari acted quickly and immediately pulled up both barriers to surround the both of them with protection. _He's just going to keep shooting at us with those needles...I have to find a way to get Sakura close enough so she can destroy the puppet. _The purple haired girl tried to develop a strategy in her head, she needed to defeat this puppet guy so she can tend to Gaara. She gritted her teeth in anger as she remembered what this guy did to him.

As soon as the needles stopped attacking them, Amari pulled down the barriers and manipulated her sand to wrap around Sakura's waist. She immediately used the sand to pull the pink haired girl back to her side. "Thank you for getting me out of that. I'm sorry for my carelessness." Sakura apologized, the purple haired girl didn't look at her, she kept her eyes on the enemy. "Don't do that again, you almost got yourself killed." Sakura nodded once as a reply. "Now pay attention." Amari continued, still not looking at her. She lowered her voice so Sasori wouldn't hear. "I'm gonna try and distract him with long distance attacks, as soon as he's distracted even if it's just for a second, I want you to sprint towards him. If he attacks I'll use my sand to stop it." She explained, it was the only strategy she had come up with. She hoped it would be successful.

Amari created some hand signs, "Lightening hound!" She yelled forced her attack on him, the hound shaped lightening attack caused Sasori to drop his guard for a quick second and Sakura bolted. The purple haired kunoichi tried to focus on both Sasori and Sakura at the same time, as well as trying to maintain her attack. Sakura kept running at the puppet master head on in full speed.

Sasori swiftly moved to the side effortlessly to dodge the attack, "Does this girl really think that will work on me?" He asked himself as he looked at Amari who was standing there, looking at him. He then noticed her dart her eyes at Sakura, who was still running towards him. "I see, this attack was just a diversion." He mumbled, once Sakura got in close range he then manipulated his puppet to swing its tail, he was going to pierce her with it.

Sakura noticed the sharp scorpion like tail coming straight at her, she didn't hesitate and put her faith in Amari. As she neared the tail's sharp end she suddenly stopped, she looked down and noticed sand was wrapped around her waist again, stopping her from going any further. The tail's sharp end was centimeters from her face. "Sakura now!" The pinkette wasted no time in quickly grabbing the puppet's tail. She used her monster strength to pull the puppet towards her and she took in a breath before giving it one powerful punch to the face. Wood splattered everywhere like before, in that second Amari pulled back Sakura by a couple of yards using her sand.

"So I suppose this means playtime is over?" Amari asked, making her tone sound like a disappointed one. Sasori tilted his head to the side, "Correct. I need to eliminate your little friend here and capture you. How convenient that you were next on our list." He replied, his calm tone made Amari want to cut his tongue out. Sasori pulled out another scroll and summoned another puppet.

Amari's eyes widened, "Impossible! You didn't!" She shouted, the sight of the puppet disgusted her. "Oh but I did." He said as the puppet stood behind him. "What?" Sakura asked over her shoulder to Amari, "What is it?" Amari clenched her fist, "That's the third Kazekage. He went missing ten years ago without a trace, I can't believe you betrayed us like that Sasori! First you have orochimaru kill Gaara's dad, capture Gaara and now this? You're disgusting! I'll take great pleasure in ending your life, sick bastard." She shouted to him. After ten long years after the third Kazekage's disappearance, he finally resurfaces. And to think such a great shinobi was created into a tool used for battle, this disgusted Amari greatly.

"Now now." Sasori began, "I wasn't involved in the murder of the fifth Kazekage's father. That was done by one of my agents. I admit that I have done some work with Orochimaru in the past, but I was not involved in the murder." Amari was astounded by what he just said, "Doesn't matter! It was still your agent, might as well done it with your own hands!" Sakura spoke up now, "Wait orochimaru? You have connections with him? That means you have the answers to the questions I have." Sasori didn't care for the pinkette's request, "No more chit chat. I need to end this quickly, I'm not scared of two inexperienced children." He said before he began to control his puppet.

"Damnit." Amari said under her breath, she observed as the puppet retracted a set of sharp knives. She noticed the purple colored poison that coated them as well, she quickly pulled Sakura back to her side to avoid injury to her. She manipulated her sand to try and attack the puppet, as cool as those knives looked they weren't good news to her and Sakura.

She formed the sand into a giant hand to try and grab the puppet, Sasori moved it the side to avoid contact with the sand. Amari's eyes widened as she saw the knives heading straight towards Sakura, without even fully processing it in her mind, Amari created a sand barrier in front of Sakura and hardened it. The knives made sweet contact with it and the blades cracked and broke off.

Amari let out a breath in both relief and exhaustion, hardening that sand to that level took some chakra out of her. Sasori smirked and pulled his puppet back by a few yards, "Not bad for someone as young as you." He said with a smirk. Sakura panted and her mind raced with a million thoughts, she had no idea how her and Amari were going to beat someone as skilled and strong as this puppet master.

"I've been meaning to ask..." Sasori began, still keeping a smirk on his face. "How's the poison affecting you?" He asked, Amari glared. "I noticed that a few of my poisonous needles were imbedded into you." He continued. "I'm holding up just fine if you must know." She replied, the poison did weaken her and she would need to be treated but she knew her limits. She would last and fight strongly. "It was a small dosage." She continued, "I will be fine."

"If you say so." Sasori said, he knew it wouldn't be long before the girl completely wears herself out. "Lets see how the two of you manage this." He said before manipulating the puppet more, it opened its mouth and a black like substance escaped it. "Incredible isn't it? This is why I create human puppets, to use the jutsu of that the body once used." He said with almost a smile on his face. Amari growled, "I think its disgusting." She couldn't stand the thought of someone being used like that, treated like a tool, being controlled. The dead should be respected.

"What is that?!" Sakura yelled, worried. She never seen anything of the sort before. Amari cocked her head to the side. "Iron sand if I'm correct." She said, "That is why the third Kazekage was so powerful. Its because of this jutsu." She continued. "But me and Sakura are not puppets, that won't affect us."

"You're smart I'll give you that, and I'm well aware this won't have the same effect on you." he replied, he then formed the iron sand into several giant spikes and hardened them. He then lunged them all straight at the the two kunoichi. Amari used both hands this time to control her sand, she created a giant barrier and hardened it to shield both her and Sakura from the black spikes. She hardened the barrier and kept it in place and waited for impact.

The spikes hit and made large cracks and craters in Amari's barrier, after the impact Amari let the sand wall down and panted. "Not bad." Sasori said, Amari stood up straight and regained focus. Sasori had made the sand form into giant shapes and he was just itching to attack both girls with them. "Sakura." Amari called, she turned towards the purple haired ninja. "This is where your monster strength will come in handy, I need you to fight the crap out of those blocks." Amari instructed. Sakura smirked and nodded once, "Understood."

"Now!" Amari shouted as she saw a rectangular prism made of iron sand come straight for them, Sakura used her chakra to jump up and she gave it one big punch. The block of sand went flying back and Sasori went with it, crashing into the cave's walls. "Nice one." Amari complimented. Sasori stammered to his feet, "How dare you!" He yelled.

He threw another one and Sakura swiftly punched it away, another one came and she dodged it just in time. Sakura watched the pattern in his finger and arm movements and already memorized them, her training with Tsunade was paying off. Each attack she dodged swiftly or punched it powerfully, she had the upper hand in this part of the fight. "Impressive skill and strength for someone so young." He said, he never expected for someone as young as Sakura to be this skilled. "But this is taking too long." he continued.

He connected the triangular and rectangular prisms of sand and formed something else, spikes began to be created and its range spread like wildfire. "Sakura you have to move! Get out of there!" Amari screamed, she knew Sakura wouldn't be able to dodge this one on her own and she couldn't use her sand to block it since it was so strong. Amari bolted towards the pinkette, "Sakura!" She screamed and she forcefully pushed the pinkette out of harm's way. Sakura landed on the ground feet away with a thud, she gasped at the sight before her.


	12. The battle continues

"Amari!" She yelled and stood up and covered her mouth with her hand. The purple haired kunoichi gritted her teeth in pain, she managed to get Sakura out of harm's way, but not herself. When the spikes extended downward one managed to wedge its way in and pierce through her shoulder, _I should consider myself lucky, this could've went down a lot worse._ Amari thought to herself, she quickly manipulated her sand and hardened it to form a knife. She quickly cut through the spike and freed herself, she gasped as she removed the iron sand from her shoulder. Crimson liquid poured out and she covered the wound with her hand. "Are you okay Sakura?" She asked, looking over her shoulder for a brief second.

"How can you ask me that? I should be asking you that! Let me heal you!" Sakura demanded, Amari smirked. "No, it won't heal completely and since you're running out of chakra I need you to save it. We need it to finish him, I still have plenty of fight left in me even with a poisoned side and a pierced shoulder. Focus on him!" She shouted in a sharp tone, "If you insist." Sakura replied, she was worried about Amari. They needed to finish this before she completely falls apart, the poison will be fatal to Amari so she needed to end this.

Amari's heart thumped loudly and she fell to her knees, the poison was soaked in the sand and was immediately affecting her. "Here take this!" Sakura injected Amari in the arm with a needle and pressed down. "Its some of the antidote I created when I healed Kankuro." Amari felt her strength come back to her, "Thank you, you have no idea how much better I feel." Once the antidote was injected Sakura tossed the needle and helped Amari up.

"Perfect time to attack." Sasori mumbled as he saw the two girls with their guard down. "This one attack will finish them off." He manipulated his puppet and went straight for them, Amari caught on. "Sakura watch it!" She yelled and Sakura let go of Amari and punched the puppet with all her force, it shattered into pieces and the iron sand began to collapse. Amari managed to get up on her own,"Sakura.." She said, shocked. "You managed to do it! You destroyed his puppet!" Sakura smirked. "It was the perfect time, thanks for the heads up, but we need to finish this now. Only for the next three minutes the poison won't affect you." She explained. Amari nodded, "Understood."

Sasori stood there, shocked. "What h-how?" He knew Amari should've collapsed already from his poison, she was hit twice. How was she still standing? _Did they neutralize my poison? Did they already create an antidote? _Sasori pondered to himself, he created this poison carefully and could see no way they could make an antidote that quickly. He needed to end them. Now. "Time to pull out the big guns then." He pulled off his Akatsuki cloak and revealed his true form.

Both kunoichi went wide eyed. "No wonder why he looked so young..." Amari said to herself. "A human puppet!" Sakura shouted and clenched her fist. Sasori's stomach opened up and poisoned covered rope came out, sharp sword like weapons emerged from his back which were also coated with poison. "Something wrong?" He asked in a sick tone. _Well duh you doll freak..._ Amari almost said, but she remained quiet. "Who's going to attack first?" He asked. Both girls remained silent. His eyes widened, "Fine, looks like I'll be making the first move." He yelled and extended out his hands, flames emerged from them and Sakura and Amari separated and hid behind a rock. Sasori chuckled.

"How about we fight fire with fire..." Amari said to herself, she quickly pumped chakra to her feet and jumped up and made hand signs. "Firestyle, fireball jutsu!" As Sasori aimed his flames towards her, a massive fireball escaped her mouth and collided with Sasori's flames. _Intense..._ Amari thought. She released her jutsu and quickly went back to her spot before the flames hit her.

Suddenly the flames stopped and Amari looked over to Sasori, she saw water escape his hands this time. "Sakura get out of the way!" She yelled and the pinkette saw the rock crack when the water hit and she jumped out of the way. Amari jumped up and watched as the water sliced through the rocks like a razor blade. Amari and Sakura landed on the ground a few feet apart. _Less than ninety seconds left until this antidote wears off._ Amari reminded herself.

Sasori glared, _How long is it gonna take to finish off two little girls? _He couldn't stand the fact that he would have to resort to using his best puppets, he pulled out the scroll and summoned them all. "I never thought that it would take this long to finish off two little girls. Didn't think I'd resort to this." He said.

Amari's mouth dropped open slightly in shock and Sakura gasped at the sight. "I used all one hundred of these to destroy an entire nation. I'll kill the pink haired one and capture you two tails, it's time I end this!" Sasori shouted. "Sakura I don't have much time left but we'll both fight, I'm confident that we'll have the successful outcome of this battle." Amari encouraged. _One hundred dolls? Please..._ Amari thought to herself. "Come on Sakura!" She shouted as the puppets began coming down on them. Sakura began fighting them off and punching them to pieces, Amari began using lightening attacks to crush the ones she was facing.

"Damn... there's too many of them!" Sakura yelled as multiple began coming down on her from different directions. She struggled to take them down. "Yeah no kidding!" Amari yelled in response as she dodged an attack in a sloppy manner, the antidote wore off and she was trying to bear it.

"Lightening hound!" Amari released the lightening attack and managed to destroy about twenty puppets with it, but plenty more came her way. She began using her sand to crush them to pieces, "Amari watch out!" She heard Sakura scream, she wasn't quick enough for the sword that stuck in her mid thigh. "Damnit!" She shouted and grabbed the puppet by the wrist and flung it towards the crumbled cave wall where it broke into several pieces. She used her sand to successfully attack the four more puppets that headed towards Sakura's back. "There's way too many." Amari said, trying to devise a plan to kill Sasori quickly.

"Cover me Sakura!"She screamed before bolting towards the red haired puppet master. While heading straight for Sasori, more puppets began attacking the purple haired girl. She created a sand wall to block them, Sakura covered the rest. Amari squinted her eyes and pulled out a kunai she was in close range to Sasori now.

Sasori noticed the kunoichi coming for him and he began to jump back, but made contact with a large strong sand barrier that blocked him. Amari smirked as she quickly used the sand to wrap around Sasori's arms, trapping him. She aimed her kunai and went straight for his heart. She watched as purple blood splattered on her sand wall, she smiled at her success.

Her victory was short lived when she coughed up blood, sharp pains came from her chest and she looked down. A sword went through, piercing her chest but missing her heart. "Sakura!" She called, her vision blurred. "Seems you can't fight off the poison forever. Pretty soon you'll become numb and your life will be stripped from you within three days. Don't worry, I'm sure Deidara will do a fine job in capturing your tailed beast." Sasori exclaimed with a smirk. "Too bad I have this." Sakura cut in, she stabbed the last antidote dosage into Amari's arm and pulled her from the sword, letting it drop to the ground. "Doesn't matter." Sasori said. "There's already been too much damaged she's losing blood." He explained.

Sakura wrapped Amari's arm around her shoulders and helped stand her up. "Looks like I won't be getting my answers, but you'll die here Sasori. I know people who are close by that can heal her. She'll recover." Sakura said as she picked up the sword and stabbed it into Sasori's heart next to the kunai. "That was to make sure you'll die." She exclaimed. "No matter how close they are, your friend will die and we'll have her tailed beast." Sasori said, he didn't care how strong the jinchuuriki was. No one can take that much damage and still live. "Oh shut up." Sakura snapped, but before Sasori could hear her remark he faded into his eternal sleep.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Sakura said to her. "I know. I always am right?" Amari smiled, she knew she'd be fine. It was Gaara she was worried about.

...

**Didn't update in a while so I wrote two chapters! Hope you liked them and sorry for any spelling mishaps.**


	13. Sacrifice and Invigoration

"Lay him down." The old purple haired shinobi ordered, she knew that Gaara was strong and had fight in him so she would use her best healing techniques. The sand master layed there in the grass, unconscious, no sign of life was detected on him; Lady Chiyo went straight to work. _How dare they strip the life of someone so young, so brave?_ Lady Chiyo's thoughts raced, she couldn't believe that these evil people could do something so horrible. She placed her hands over his chest and began the healing jutsu, hoping to have some positive results.

"Why did he have to die like this?" Naruto asked out loud, he couldn't stand the fact that Gaara's life was stolen from him in the worst possible way. His childhood was horrible and traumatizing and just as he finally gets back up and makes a good life for himself, that life was stripped from him. A tear escaped Naruto's eye and made its way down his cheek. Today was the day that he lost his best friend. "Gaara..." Temari said as she stood beside Kankuro, she couldn't bear watching her little brother lay lifelessly on the ground. She could only hope whatever Chiyo had up her sleeve would work.

_This is getting me no where, this jutsu is having no affect._ Lady Chiyo furrowed her brow as she tried harder with the justu, she would not let this boy die. _Maybe if I pull out that jutsu..._ Lady Chiyo took a deep breath and preformed the jutsu she thought she would never have to use, she would transport her life source into Gaara. _Not enough chakra..._ She let out a breath before speaking, "Naruto! Come over here now, I need your help with this jutsu." She called, the blond raced over to her side and dropped to his knees on the grass. "Place your hands over mine and lend me some of your chakra." She instructed him, he placed his hands over hers and immediately she felt some strength come back to her. "Is this healing jutsu gonna work granny?" He asked, hoping to see his friend wake up already.

"This is not a healing jutsu." She said sharply, Naruto's eyes went wide at her tone. "Then what is it?" Lady Chiyo didn't look up from her hands, "I am putting my life force into Gaara, sacrificing myself so he can live." She explained, Naruto sat there in shock, but didn't stop lending her chakra. "Why?" He blurted. She sighed, "I already have one foot in the grave and if I can do something good for once in my final hour, best believe I will." She said, she didn't care that this jutsu would result in her death, just as long as Gaara would be able to wake up and live his life again.

...

"Just hold on a little longer, Lady Chiyo will be able to hold you over until we return to the village where the antidote is." Sakura reassured as she held up the purple haired kunoichi, she would heal the girl herself but her chakra was already used up from the fight with Sasori. Besides Lady Chiyo is more experienced and would have a better impact. "I feel fine." Amari said in a low and raspy tone, she tried to reassure Sakura into thinking she was fine and that she didn't need to worry. "That is the biggest lie you ever told." Sakura spat out. It was true, Amari felt the effects of the poison spread through her body. She felt numb almost everywhere, she was suffering from severe blood loss from all the damage she took. _I'm fine, just need to hold on for a little while longer. Don't worry, you've been through worse. _Amari tried to reassure herself and not panic, panicking would only make the situation worse. She needed to remain calm, even if she was slowly dying.

...

"Granny Chiyo!" Naruto called as he saw the purple haired woman fall sideways to the ground. It was done, her life force was transported into Gaara who should be waking up at any moment. Naruto's tears filled his eyes, he couldn't believe that the old bat sacrificed herself to save Gaara. "Thank you Granny Chiyo." He whispered before standing up.

Gaara slowly started to flutter his eyes open as he regained consciousness, _What..?_ He thought in shock, he thought he was gone. He struggled to sit up right, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of exhaustion. "Gaara!" He heard his big sister call and she ran to help him sit up, she gave him the biggest bear hug. "I thought I lost you, you w-were gone!" The blonde was tearing up as she kept holding on to her brother. "You scared me to death, don't ever do that again." Kankuro teased as he stood over his brother.

Gaara was so happy and relieved that he saw everyone again, but something was missing. "W-where's Amari?" He asked, Temari gulped. _I completely forgot to notify her! I was so overwhelmed and angry that I just left to find Gaara! _Temari panicked in her mind, how could she be so forgetful and selfish? _Oh I hope she's okay..._

"Amari is actually with Sakura, they took on Sasori. I really hope they succeeded in taking him down." Naruto informed. "W-wait?! They took on Sasori?" Kankuro cut in. "Not even five minutes into the fight with him I almost died!" Kankuro shouted, he couldn't believe that the two of them took on the puppet master by themselves. They could get themselves killed.

"Guys!" A familiar voice called. "Guys!" It repeated. Naruto could recognize that voice anywhere, he turned and smiled when he saw the pinkette. "Sakura! Amari!" he called back and ran over to them. "Did you do it? Did you manage to defeat Sasori?" Naruto asked, eager to know the answers. "We did manage to defeat him, but Amari took some damage." She said softly and looked down at the coughing kunoichi. Naruto's eyes fell to the bleeding ninja, "Amari..." He said softly as he wrapped her other arm around his shoulders so he could help carry her.

"Is Lady Chiyo around? I could really use her help, as you can see Amari is in pretty bad shape and I'm low on chakra." Sakura explained, Naruto's face fell. "Lady Chiyo died...she sacrificed herself so Gaara could live." Naruto replied. Sakura gasped in shock and sadness, _Lady Chiyo... _Sakura snapped out of it, she would mourn later. Right now Amari needed her help.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked, he was standing up with the help of one of Naruto's shadow clones. His jade colored eyes fell to the injured kunoichi, "What happened?" His demanding tone was low but firm. He wanted to know how the hell this happened. "She took a lot of damage during our fight with Sasori. We killed him, but she is suffering from blood loss and the poison's affects." Sakura explained.

A low growl escaped the red head's throat, how dare they mess with her? "We have to get her out of here." Gaara stated, he wanted to stand up on his own but that was no where near possible with his condition. He wished he could've ripped apart Sasori himself. "Yeah we have to get her back quick she's barely conscious." Sakura warned, she knew exactly what to do. "I'm suggest we take her back to the leaf village, Lady Tsunade will know exactly how to treat her." The pinkette continued. "The leaf village? That's at least a day and a half trip with no breaks. She won't make it." Gaara shot back. He was surprised at the angry tone of his voice, he was more worried than angry. "I understand that. I will conserve my chakra and use it to tie her over from time to time. I have faith that she'll make it, but we have to leave now." Sakura readjusted her grip on the purple haired girl and began walking on ahead.

"Come on, we don't have spare time to waste!" Temari barked orders at the people who seemed to just be standing around, she got them moving in no time. _I already let her down once by forgetting to tell her about Gaara, I'm not about to let her die right in front of me._

...

Currently writing next chapter now, thank you for reading! :)


	14. Connections

Amari looked down at her feet, she noticed she was stepping in water that went up to the edge of her shinobi sandals. _Where am I? _She began to examine her surroundings, the area she was in was dark and poorly illuminated by a faint light. By the looks of the architecture it seems that she could only walk straight and she hesitantly took a step forward and began walking in hopes to find a way out. _How the hell did I get here?_ She tried to remember the events that happened previously, _The last thing I remember is when Sakura and I were fighting Sasori...did we lose? Am I..._ She couldn't bring herself to finish that thought, she touched her arm with her other hand, she was relieved when she felt it but she felt as if she was half dead already. "There's no way..." She said to herself, even though her voice was close to a whisper the silence made it seem louder.

She kept walking but didn't keep her head up, she felt exhausted; she felt a strange sensation throughout her body and she felt as if she was ready to collapse. Her attention was focused on the little waves her feet created in the water every time she managed to take a step. _Maybe I am actually..._ She still couldn't bring herself to finish the thought, because it was too unrealistic for her. She knew she didn't let that puppet freak end her life, she just knew. _But if I'm actually alive...then why am I here?_ Questions kept racing through her mind and she felt as if she was put into a haze.

She stopped her walking when she approached something, her eyes widened at the massive cage that stood in front of her. She lifted her head up to see the monster in front of her. She stared at the wild blue and black flames that made up the beast that lived inside her for years. There layed the two tails, Matatabi. The tailed beast stared long and hard at her teenage jinchuuriki before speaking, "Why have you come here?" She asked the shinobi who was still staring at her with her wide brown/green eyes. The purple haired girl spoke hesitantly, carefully planning her words so she wouldn't upset the two tails. "I actually don't know, I just woke up here and I barely remember a thing." She answered, "What is this place anyway?" She asked. Matatabi sighed at the girl's stupidity, "This is the core of your chakra, the very center of yourself and also where I've been imprisoned inside of you." This caught the girl's attention, and she finally built up the courage to ask the question she's been dreading. "D-did I die?" Matatabi almost chuckled, "If you were dead I would be free and reeking havoc." Amari sighed in relief, she felt as if a huge relief was lifted off her chest at the thought of seeing everyone again. "But." Matatabi started. "But what?" The purple haired girl's tone changed from confused to serious, she didn't particularly like when things had a catch.

"You're dying slowly. The wounds that were inflicted on you were not only deep but the weapons that created them were coated in poison. I can even feel your life force weakening, you better hope your friends treat you quickly." Matatabi explained, she knew the jinchuuriki's life force was weakening because the seal that kept her trapped was weakening. She felt her chakra being restored. "How long do I have? If you were to give an estimate." She asked, hoping the answer would give her a slight shred of hope. "Your life force and the seal on this cage are weakening as we speak, you're here right now because you're in a half state. Even though you can come here at anytime you were placed here because you're not fully alive nor fully dead. I would assume not very long." The tailed beast explained, the purple haired girl sighed; the weight on her chest restored. She sat down, remembering that the ground was a giant puddle of two inch water. She disregarded it and crossed her legs and clicked her tongue. "What are you doing?" Matatabi asked, not ever had she seen someone so casual and care free.

"Well I'm practically half dead and can't go anywhere, I love my friends dearly and I'm confident that they won't let me die. So me and you are gonna get to know each other because all we have is time." She smiled, Matatabi sighed again. "And what makes you think I would want to get to know you." She said in disgust, she had to interest in befriending humans. "Because Matatabi, I consider you a friend of mine and since you've been camping out in my body I'd like to know what kind of personality you have." She smiled. The two tails looked at her jinchuuriki in semi interest and respect, _This girl is on the edge of losing her life and she is interested in getting to know me and considers me a friend of hers? _Matatabi felt a burning in her chest that she never felt before, _I don't even care for this girl and yet I feel pain at the thought of her death?_

The purple haired kunoichi felt herself grow even more weak and gasped at the feeling as if she was going to slip into unconsciousness, she slammed her palms on the ground and got on her knees to try and bear the exhaustion and pain. "W-what's happening to me?" She spit out the question and Matatabi already knew the answer to it. "Your chakra level is running low and your dying." She answered, she sighed and placed her large paw on on the floor and released a small amount of her chakra out of it. Amari began feeling normal again took deep breaths to calm herself down. "It stopped..." She said, looking up at the wild flamed cat.

"That's because I pumped some of my chakra into you so you would be sustained before you your friends heal you." Matatabi explained, she could've watched as this girl took her final breath and the seal could've broken. But she couldn't just watch the first person other than Yugito Nii to show actual respect for her die like this. "You saved me." Amari's voice snapped the tailed beast out of her thoughts. "Thank you." Matatabi couldn't even speak, she never seen someone treat her as if she was equal.

...

"What happened? What was that?" Gaara asked impatiently as he saw Sakura frantically try and heal an unconscious Amari. Sakura sighed in almost relief, "She was losing chakra and blood fast, the poison is already taking its toll. Something gave her energy, something saved her from...dying." The pinkette explained, she didn't know what saved the girl's life but she was glad whatever happened, happened. They only had a few hours left before they reached the leaf village, she hoped that the purple haired girl could hold on until then. _Something saved her?_ Gaara began to question what happened but then immediately figured it out. _Her tailed beast must've somehow pumped chakra into her and give her energy to sustain herself. _That was the only explanation that he could come up with, he was a jinchuuriki himself at one point and knew that it was possible. He looked down at his unconscious and wounded friend, it made him sick that she's going through this right now. He considered her a closer friend than Naruto, perhaps even more than that. To think she was going through all this because she tried to save him...

...

"Let me ask you something." Amari said, she's been pondering on the same question for a while, "What is it?" The purple haired ninja crossed her arms, "Since I'm dying, why haven't you just used your chakra to escape? Why save me?" Matatabi wasn't sure how to answer that, this girl was the first one in a while to actually show some respect. "I saved you because you're the first person in a while to actually show me some decency, and you have so much to live for." The two tailed cat was surprised she could ever say such a thing she almost hissed in disgust, but the smile on the girl's face made her not regret as much. "Well thank you again."


	15. Fearful faith

"How is...she..holding up?" Temari said in between breaths, they've been sprinting almost non-stop, the leaf village was just up ahead so she would have a chance to actually breathe soon. Sakura kept a firm eye lock on Amari who was lied on the stretcher, unconscious and covered in sweat. _How am I supposed to tell her that she isn't?_ "She'll be just fine." She lied, the look of relief on the blonde's face made the lie almost worth it. Sakura couldn't bear to tell her now, she tried to place all her hope in the hands of Tsunade; but the Hokage saving her wasn't guaranteed. "Guys hurry up, the village gates are just up ahead." Naruto announced as they finally approached the gates to the hidden leaf. _I almost lost Gaara today, I'm not about to ruin that relief by letting another friend die._ Naruto thought to himself.

...

The purple haired girl punched the cage bar, growling. "Its no use!" She snapped, Matatabi didn't answer; only watched as the girl became more enraged. "What was the point of saving me then? If I'm just going to die anyway!" She shouted as she kicked the same bar, "What was the point?!" She punched again but just fell to her knees, causing the water on the floor to splash. Tears streamed down her face, her head was low which caused her long hair to fall over her face. With her palms to floor she just cried there, losing hope, giving up. "I don't...wanna die...not like this." She sobbed. "Not like this..."

...

"Come on get her in!" Tsunade ordered as she waved her arm to rush everyone into the hospital doors. Several medical ninja grabbed the stretcher and hurried Amari into the emergency operating room. "All of you wait here until further due, Sakura come with me." Tsunade said lastly before jogging into the operating room with Sakura at her heels.

...

"Calm yourself down, even by crying you're wasting your energy." Matatabi warned as she rested her head on her paw made of wild blue and black flames. The strength and chakra level of the jinchuuriki decreased dramatically within just a few short hours. She felt exhausted and she couldn't even get up from being on her knees, at this rate she didn't have an hour to live anymore. She had minutes, approximately fifteen of them. She didn't stop her crying, the situation she was forced in didn't seem very hopeful. She stared at the watery floor and wondered what she could've done differently, what would've happened if she hadn't thrown herself in front of Sakura.

She wondered what would've happened if she let Sakura take the lead, how things would be different if she let the pinkette die right in front of her. If she did then she would've had the chance to tell Gaara how she truly felt, she would've have had the chance to continue her search for Kyraa, and honor her own sister's death more faithfully. But if she did let Sakura face her death, all of those things would become meaningless. Letting a comrade intentionally die because of the fear of not living a fulfilling life was not her ninja way.

...

Tsunade managed to extract most of and stop the spreading of the poison with the antidote that was created with most of the herbs that were held here in the leaf village. Which was almost a miracle with the amount of damage and poison that Amari's body took, when the medical ninja first examined the kunoichi she almost thought that the girl was not gonna make it. The wounds that were inflicted on her shoulder and chest would take months to recover from, so that meant Amari would be out of commision for a while; which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Lady Tsunade, I did all that I could but my chakra is almost completely drained. Will she be alright for now?" Sakura asked with worry, a small smile formed on the blonde's face and she softly patted the pinkette on the head. "She'll be just fine, it will however take a long while for her to fully recover because of the injuries inflicted but other than that she'll do okay. Now Sakura, you have wounds that need to be treated so I got it from here." Sakura sighed in relief, glad that she placed her hope into the legendary Tsunade. The pink haired girl nodded once and left the room.

Tsunade peered over the hospital bed and examined the unconscious ninja, her wounds were just bandaged but the crimson fluid already started to show through and she sighed. She was well aware that this girl was the jinchuuriki of the two tailed beast and she also knew that she had a good chance of being next on the Akatsuki's list. _Amari is badly injured, which means that if the Akatsuki had any sort of sense then they would capture her while she's injured and helpless. _Stress almost weighed down the medical ninja, she knew that those bastards might try and strike at her when she can't fight back. Which means they might show up here in the leaf village.

...

Amari's eyes squinted at the bright light above her, it took a painful few seconds for them to adjust to it. She took in a deep breath and didn't let it out until a few moments after. _She was alive_. She smiled slightly in relief, she turned her said to the side and found a familiar red head leaning back into his chair with his head rested against the wall, he was asleep. Which was the first time Amari had seen him like this in a while.

After a few seconds have passed, she finally managed to build up the courage to sit up. She winced, the pain was excruciating but she managed to do it. She rested her back on the headboard and pulled the hospital bed covers to her hip. _How long has he been here? Heck...how long have I been here? _She wasn't sure how long it was, but she decided that she needed to get back on her feet again and soon. _Should I wake him up?_ She wondered if she could kill the peace now, or savor this moment a little longer. Her eyes looked over the red haired former jinchuuriki, he seemed at ease for once. _He's been through far worse than I have. _Her decision was to let him rest for a while longer, he looked so calm and this was the first time in a long time that she seen him so relaxed. She layed back down and pulled the covers to her neck and once again drifted off to sleep...


	16. Part II: Mission of Capture

_A/N Hello! This update has been long overdue and I apologize for that greatly, I've been having writer's block for a while now but I've finally found my inspiration again so my updates will be more consistent. _

...

"Kyraa, your orders are to travel back into the hidden sand and capture the two tail's jinchuuriki, Karin will accompany you on your mission. She will help you track the jinchuuriki and help you conjure up a plan to complete this mission smoothly. Is this understood?" The shinobi hidden under an akatsuki cloak and an orange mask waited for her response. An unnecessarily loud sigh escaped the seventeen year old's mouth before she answered, "Yes." Her long blonde hair grew past her hip and was dyed a deep black that went well with her light skin tone. She was also dressed in a royal blue long sleeved crop top and had her Akatsuki robe tied around her waist. He turned around and began to walk away and Kyraa took this as a sign that she was being dismissed. _Since when did Tobi start giving me orders?_ She glared daggers into his back, she knew better than to speak up. Tobi was not one to be underestimated, _or _messed with.

"A pairing like that would only lead to disaster and possibly collateral damage, you should've let someone else take on a mission like that or possibly do it yourself." Sasuke argued, although Kyraa had extraordinary combat skills she didn't trust her to do the job smoothly. He knew that capturing her former friend could possibly cause her downfall, he also knew that Karin wouldn't be so understanding if it came to that point. "Do you know how Kyraa became so strong?" Tobi asked, Sasuke shook his head no. "You of all people should be understanding of her situation. She became stronger by harboring hatred towards the jinchuuriki, her completing this mission would put purpose to that. Karin will keep her in check and come up with ways for Kyraa to wield the strength she's built up over the years." Tobi walked out of the room to tend to other things. Sasuke smirked and took a seat on a close by chair, "Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought."

Kyraa began packing up a few things she would need for the mission, her living situations became more temporary over the years so she didn't have many possessions. After she was finished she swung her backpack over her shoulder which covered the Katana that rested on her back. _I'm going to enjoy cleaning her blood off my blade._

She reached the outside of the Akatsuki's headquarters, Karin was already there, waiting for her. "Took you long enough." The red head said rudely as she pushed up her glasses. Kyraa ignored such a comment when the order was only given an hour ago. She walked straight pass the kunoichi, knowing it would bug her. "Lets go. I don't plan on taking more than three days to get there." Kyraa remarked, Karin kept her mouth shut and walked closely behind her.

"If I'm correct, you come from the Hidden Sand Village?" Karin said, trying to spark up a conversation after a couple of hours of silence. Most importantly, she wanted to know if Kyraa knew the jinchuuriki at all and if so what effects could it have on this mission. Kyraa made a quick hand sign and controlled her chakra to her feet allowing her to begin tree hopping, Karin did the same. "She was my teammate, nothing more." Kyraa chose her words carefully, not wanting Karin to know too much. "If that's true then why did you agree to capture her? Wouldn't you want to pursue the opposite?" Kyraa restrained from shooting her a glare. _Why does she need to know so much? _"She was my teammate nothing more. I don't plan on telling you my history with her because there isn't any." She said coldly. Karin decided not to pry any further, besides if Kyraa did spend a good amount of time with the target then she should know some of her weaknesses.


	17. A Shortlived Happiness

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" The purple haired girl threw up several quick hand signs before massive flames escaped her mouth, aiming for the red haired sand master yards in front of her. _We've been at this for hours and I still haven't beaten him? _She didn't want this going on for much longer, she was going to have to finish it. The flames ran out and she stood up straight, Gaara's sand barrier had blocked the fireball so she knew another attack like that would be useless. _You think you're so tough huh? _She kept her eyes focused on him, watching him like a hawk. He stood straight with his arms crossed, daring her to pull something.

She strategized in her mind, trying to come up with different jutsu's she could try to defeat him with. Only one plan came to mind; she smirked. The purple haired kunoichi started to bolt straight towards the Kazekage. He squinted his eyes, _What is she doing? _He already knew that she wouldn't be that clueless to attack him straight on, anyone who has fought him before would know that. He knew there was more to what she was leading on.

Breathing heavy, she kept sprinting towards him. This last attack will use up the rest of her chakra and strength so she counted on it to work. She was only a few yards away from now, she saw the sand slowly spill out of his massive gourd that rested on his back. That only motivated her more, she knew if she didn't pull this off she was going to hurt. She let herself get into close distance to him, her eyes locked with his. Without moving, Gaara manipulated the sand and aimed at her. She pumped chakra to her feet and leaped up, swiftly dodging it only seconds before it could hit her.

She was now almost directly over him, she quickly made several hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Multiple fire balls escaped her mouth, Gaara looked up and created a wall of sand over his head to block the attack. Amari smirked at him, all her chakra was used up and she quickly activated Matatabi's. Her fingernails grew several inches longer and her eyes turned to a dark blue color. She landed on her feet behind him, wasting no time she slashed him the back. Due to her cat like movements she was too quick for his sand defense. She didn't make the slash too deep, she didn't want to injure him seriously. _How did she manage to..._ Gaara turned around and became face to face with his attacker, she was moving to fast for him. It was only moments before when he had the upper hand, he smirked at her improvement.

Amari let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, she stood yards in front of him and slowly transformed to her normal state. She stared at him as she rested the palms of her hands on her knees and let out short quick breaths in exhaustion. She had won this one. "You've improved." Gaara said to her, ignoring the stinging sensation on his back. It had only been a few weeks since she was released from the hospital, but she was eager to get back on her feet as soon as possible. They decided not to leave Konoha just yet because Amari wanted to train for a bit before they returned back to the sand village. "Thanks." She said, standing up straight. "Sorry about your back." He walked towards her, he brushed away a strand of her hair that was covering her face. "No worries." He said calmly. She tried to fight back a blush but it was useless, he already noticed the redness on her face and chuckled slightly before moving his hand away.

She looked into his black rimmed jade colored eyes, and she acted on instinct. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, got on her tippie toes and crashed her lips onto his. Flashbacks of their 'make out' sessions as twelve/thirteen year-olds came flooding through her mind. For the past couple years she didn't have the courage to do something like this again. Now she did. He returned the gesture by placing his hands on her waist and kissing back, he wasn't expecting her to make the first move. He was glad she did.

His tongue brushed her lip, begging for entry. She opened up and the battle of their tongues began. **"Oh look at you finally exiting your comfort zone." **A spoke up, it's been ages since the annoying asshole filled Amari's head with her voice and useless comments. _Seriously? Now you decide to speak up? _ **"I have to check up on you once in a while, it gets a bit lonely." **She pouted. _Then occupy yourself. _**"With what? I'm your conscious, the only thing I can do is talk to you." **Amari ignored her and focused on the event that was happening now.

"Ahem!" A voice called, Amari's heart skipped a beat and she immediately separated herself from the red head. She turned to find the blonde haired girl, Ino, standing there with her arms crossed. "I know you guys are a thing and all but please get a room for that." She said in a snarky tone. Amari protested, "We aren't exactly a thing-" Ino cut her off, "Save it, we all know you two have been doing this since we were kids. " Amari began questioning what she meant by 'we'. She glanced at Gaara who had a slight smile showing on his face. She really did find him more attractive when he smiled, even if it was a slight one.

"Anyway..." Ino spoke up, "Amari care to join me and the girls for a trip to the hot springs?" Amari beamed at the offer, after a long day of training she was so down for some relaxation time. "Yeah of course, thanks for the invite." She replied, Ino smiled and grabbed the girl's wrist, forcing her to speed walk. The blonde glanced over her shoulder, "Gaara you can find the boys over at the ramen shop, sorry but I'm stealing your girl for a bit!" She called back with a smile. Amari blushed slightly at 'your girl'. Gaara shook his said slightly, slightly laughing before making his way over to where the rest of the boys were at.

...

Ino and Amari entered the wooden building. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were already there, undressing. "About time you got here Ino." Sakura teased as she wrapped a towel around her naked form. "Can it forehead, it was difficult to get this girl off Gaara's tongue!" Ino laughed. "Seriously Ino?" Amari tried to snap at her but only laughed in the process. "Leave it to Ino to spice things up." Tenten said as she pulled off her bathrobe and entered bath, she leaned back and relaxed as her body soaked in the hot water.

Sakura was next, followed by Amari, Ino and lastly, Hinata. Amari finished tying up her hair in a messy bun once she was completely in, her dark locks were already beginning to grow inches past her waist. She decided not to cut it and see how long it can get. "Hinata, no need to be shy. We're all girls here." Sakura said as she noticed the blue haired girl covering her breasts with her hands. Hinata blushed in slight embarrassment. "It's just that they keep floating up." She removed her hands from her chest and Sakura almost gasped as the size, instantly feeling self conscious about her flat chest. Amari stole a quick glance at what Sakura was fussing about, Hinata's chest made her feel inferior and self conscious despite having DD's.

"Oh Sakura don't worry. Your chest will come in eventually." Ino teased. Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde's D cups. "Whatever Ino-pig." She snapped back. "Keep talking forehead." Ino said without looking at the pinkette. "Can the two of you shut up already? I'm trying to relax and the two of bickering is not helping." Tenten barked at them, she leaned back and mentally applauded herself for taking some authority. Amari leaned back with the palms of her hands resting on the back of her head, she needed some relaxation as well. She pushed all her worries out of her mind and closed her eyes.

...

There goes chapter 17, hoped you liked it. I apologize if there were anyway spelling mistakes. :P


	18. An Aggressive Beginning

After their two day journey, Kyraa and Karin now approached the desert that would lead them into the Hidden Sand village. "Karin, I think it's best if we take out the guards and enter the village at night. While you track down the jinchuuriki, I will take care of the sand ninja who guard the gates." Kyraa explained, Karin pushed up her glasses and nodded once. She wanted this mission to go smoothly without any complications, she just hoped that Kyraa will be able to take out the guards quietly and efficiently.

"As I brought up before, do you know any of her weaknesses?" Karin asked, this time expecting an answer. Instant flashbacks of Amari's protective instincts over her friends flashed through Kyraa's mind. She remembered when Amari saved her life during the second Chunin Exam years ago, even though she played the tough act she knew it was an act of kindness. That was all ancient history now. "Oi." Karin snapped. "What?" Kyraa replied. "You froze without giving me an answer." Kyraa snapped out of her thoughts. "A weakness of her's would be that she is protective of her friends, she'll probably do anything to keep them safe. When it really comes down to it, she'll give in or have her guard down." Kyraa replied, she knew the jinchuuriki all too well. This one of the reasons why Kyraa kept to herself all these years and rarely made connections, she knew they would only hold her back.

"Another weakness would be that Amari only mastered earth, lightning, and fire chakra natures. I have mastered all five over the years and will be able to use them against her, eventually I'll weaken her and then attack with close combat." Kyraa explained, she already knew Amari's technique and studied the chakra types. She had confidence that she would overpower the jinchuuriki but wouldn't underestimate her, Amari was known for her surprise attacks when backed into corners.

"What about the Kazekage, wouldn't he immediately jump to her protection?" Karin asked, an image of Gaara flashed through Kyraa's mind. _He was already protective of her back then, who knows what lengths he'll go to now. _"Which is why we will attack her at night, and when she's alone. The Kazekage is known to be busy with work, if we complete this mission quickly and of course, quietly then we can have her gone before he notices." She answered. Sasori and Deidara were able to capture Gaara himself successfully, she was more than ready to carry this mission out.

The sun was beginning to set and the excessive heat began to cool down, after several hours of travel they would finally be approaching the village soon. Both shinobi have gone over the plan multiple times and thoroughly, there would be no room for error. If they didn't successfully capture the two tails jinchuuriki, Kyraa knew the Akatsuki would view them as a waste of time. _If I don't defeat her then all of my years of training and getting stronger will be wasted. _

Karin on the other hand didn't have that much to lose, only the minimal respect that Sasuke had for her. The red haired ninja was already aware that Sasuke doubted the success of this mission, her desire was to prove him wrong. Ultimately though, she wanted him to genuinely smile nicely at her, she hoped the successful outcome of this task will grant her at least that. _This will work, it has too._

The sky was almost pitch black and the moon's light illuminated it, Kyraa and Karin saw the village up ahead. They were both aware that village gates were surrounded by guards who protected the village, Kyraa calculated an approximate amount in her head of how many there were. She knew how strong these guards were, considering Sasori had no problem with them. She would easily take them out with no complication, she glanced at Karin who nodded once at her. Both kunoichi pushed all irrelevant thoughts out of their minds and began to carry out the mission assigned to them, they were both determined not to let anything stop them now.


	19. Kyraa's motive

Amari began her routinely walk home, her work for the day was done and the sky was almost completely black which allowed a light breeze to flow through the village. The kunoichi's long dark purple hair faintly danced in the wind, it had grown almost way past her waist and she still held no desire to cut it. She didn't bother to wait for Gaara because she knew he wouldn't be done until later, it had merely been a couple of days since they had made their return to the Hidden Sand, which meant Gaara would have to be doing a few days of overtime to complete his required paperwork.

It was roughly a twenty minute walk home from the Kazekage tower to the home where her and the sand siblings lived in. The purple haired kunoichi knew that Temari and Kankuro were waiting for her but the cool night air made up for the harsh heat from earlier and she wanted to take her time and appreciate it. _I wonder how they're doing... _She had only left the Hidden Leaf village fairly recently and she had already missed her well-known friends, the hyper-active Naruto and the ditzy blonde haired Ino were the two she was missing the most. _Mental note, visit Konoha more often._

Just as she was about to turn a corner, she sensed a faint movement from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks to make sure she wasn't just paranoid_, _but the chakra signal she was sensing felt strangely familiar. _No, that's impossible. _This was one of the only times she wanted A's voice to ring throughout her mind to reassure her or just call her stupid. She heard the sound of movement again, this time it sounded like running footsteps. She didn't have enough time to turn around and confirm who her attacker was, her instincts made her duck instead, barely missing the sword that was inches from her head. The swordswoman flipped over her and landed in a crouch position a few yards directly in front of Amari.

The sky was dark and the moon was full and illuminating, the light allowed Amari to see just enough of the figure in front of her. The purple haired kunoichi stood up straight and watched as the woman in front of her slowly did the same. The woman had long black hair that had grown to reach past her hip, she was dressed in dark clothing with the Akatsuki robe tied around her waist. _I remember that chakra signal perfectly, that's definitely her. But why would she betray her village like this. _Amari began to piece together the thoughts in her mind and began to understand a little of why Kyraa came back after all these years, yet she didn't know why.

"Attacking someone when they're blindsided like that is a coward move, but then I'd expect no less from someone like you." Amari called to her, she no longer cared if Kyraa was her childhood friend. She found it disgusting how she betrayed the village to join the Akatsuki. Kyraa turned around to face the kunoichi, the two were alone with no one else in sight. Karin was off somewhere keeping a look out in case something went wrong.

"You still act as if you're better, such a shame you didn't take these years to fix your ways. You are no different from when we were kids." Kyraa shot back in a calm deep tone, she had her katana blade digging into the Earth, arm stretched out and palm on the handle. Amari crossed her arms, analyzing the corrupt shinobi in front of her. "You clearly have, I honestly didn't expect for you to betray the village like this. This desperate to gain validation?" Amari was just taunting her now, daring the girl to make another move.

Kyraa lunged at her, sword in hand. "I left because of you!" She shouted as she ran. Amari immediately prepared herself for the attack, why was Kyraa even attacking her head on? She then saw Kyraa's katana blade be surrounded by lightning, _So you actually learned something huh? Well two can play at this game. _Kyraa was coming close now and Amari quickly made a few hand signs, "Lightning style: Lightning hound!" She shouted before a beam of lightning shot from her hands and formed the shape of a hound, Kyraa positioned her katana horizontally to blocked the attack. _Bad choice. _Kyraa said in her mind, her decision allowed her to stay close to Amari, but she still took some damage.

She was close enough to counter Amari's lightning attack with a wind release, she attacked the jinchuuriki with "Blade of wind barrage", which shut down Amari's lightning hound and caused her to jump back to avoid being hit._ If she's using Wind style then I can use fire. _Amari said in her mind as she landed on her feet and wiped some blood off her lip with the back of her hand. "You've improved I can admit, but not enough to beat me." She yelled to Kyraa who was still charging at her with wind style attacks. The purple haired kunoichi quickly threw up a few quick hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" A massive fireball escaped the shinobi's lips and quickly dominated over Kyraa's wind attacks because the air fed her wild flames.

Kyraa grunted as she felt the heat begin to burn her, she countered with a water wall and that protected her from the flames and slowly began to cool them. Once she noticed the fireball was weakening, she pulled out her Katana and lunged through aiming for Amari.

The purple haired shinobi noticed this instantly, she formed giant spikes using sand manipulation and lunged them at Kyraa. _You leave yourself exposed. _Amari thought to herself, Kyraa was caught off guard trying to swiftly dodge the spikes. Amari took this as an opening to try out her new technique, she took a deep breath and went straight for the former sand ninja. _Hopefully I mastered this enough. _Amari thought to herself as she used some of the two tail's chakra, wild blue and black flames formed around her hands, and she was now lightning fast. She swiftly appeared in front of Kyraa and struck her straight in the chest.

_How could I have been so foolish. _Kyraa scolded herself in her mind as she felt Amari's inflamed fist make direct contact to her chest, the blow caused Kyraa to cough up some blood and practically fly several yards back before crashing into a stone wall. Causing it to crack and half collapse. Amari grabbed the girl by her shirt and punched her directly in the face. "How could you betray us like that?" She yelled, she hit the girl again. "I spent months searching for you!" Kyraa spit out some blood before she started gritting her teeth.

"Save it! You're arrogance and bitter hatred is the primary reason I left. You made me feel weak and as if I needed to be one of the strongest shinobi to gain your approval." Kyraa spat at her. The jinchuuriki's expression softened, "All you wanted was my acceptance?" The black haired girl didn't even bother to give her an answer. Amari looked at her past friend who was still being held by her shirt, bleeding, and practically at her mercy. Amari fell to her knees and the grip she had on Kyraa softened before she completely let her go. "I'm sorry Amari, I felt that if I got stronger and built up my skills then I would truly be a good shinobi. I did this by harboring hatred towards you and I'm truly sorry for that."

Both fighters fell silent, the only sound was the faint breeze of the night. The purple haired shinobi looked at her once more, she knew she couldn't kill her. Even though Kyraa abandoned her village for years, she couldn't take the life of the girl she had known for so long. Her inflamed hands returned to their original state. Kyraa looked at Amari, wide-eyed. This was not what was to be expected, _Amari didn't change at all. She was still caring, and easy to manipulate. _

Kyraa smirked before she quickly used one hand to grab Amari by her arms and firmly held them behind her back to keep the girl on her knees. She grabbed her Katana and placed the blade directly behind Amari's neck, digging in slightly, but not enough to break skin. Amari grunted as she tried to break free, but if she squirmed much more then she knew Kyraa would pierce through her neck. "I...showed...mercy towards you. I forgave you." Amari said through gritted teeth. "Yes, and that's what made it so easy for me to manipulate you." The black haired kunoichi said as she dug a little more into the girl's skin. Amari yelped as she felt a little blood run down the nape of her neck. Kyraa let out a small chuckle. "Checkmate."


	20. Drawing blood

**A/N : **_This is one of those most delayed updates and I apologize for that!_

"That was the last one for tonight, you're dismissed." The Kazekage had said to his assistant before he tucked his last completed piece of paperwork into a neat pile on his desk. The small brown haired woman who had worked as Gaara's assistant for the past couple years bowed her head slowly before taking off for the night. The red haired Kazekage leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window into the dark night, he noticed that the weather has improved from the past couple of days so he wouldn't mind walking home. He still held his stare at the window, noticing his strong sensation that something was wrong.

...

Amari felt more blood trickle down the nape of her neck as Kyraa kept digging her blade in deeper and deeper, _She thinks she has me all figured out... _At this point Amari just assumed that she had the advantage in this predicament, she gritted her teeth as she felt Kyraa's grip on her arms grow tighter. Amari furrowed her brow, _I need to get her off me before she sinks that blade of hers any deeper. _"Don't think I'm showing you mercy just because I'm not killing you yet." The black haired girl hissed in her ear. That didn't come close to placing a seed of fear in Amari, it only made her more irritated and motivated to take her down. "Alright Kyraa." Amari growled, the black haired girl's left eyebrow raised as she heard the sharp tone. "I had enough of this little game of yours and quite frankly I can't have someone like you infiltrating my village." She told her, she decided that she was gonna end it right here and now.

Amari used the two tail's power which she almost mastered on controlling it, to extend her nails to a great length and used them to pierce Kyraa's hands which were held in a tight grip around her Katana. She let out a loud yelp and pull her hands back which were covered in crimson liquid, this only fueled the jinchuuriki's blood lust. **Atta girl. **Amari smiled as A's well missed voice rang in her mind. She instantly jumped up and let the power of Matatabi surge through her, her normal brown-green eye color became completely engulfed in a dark blue shade and a tail made up of wild blue and black flames slowly formed on her.

Kyraa watch as the girl in front of her transformed, she glanced down at the Katana that rested on the ground behind Amari. She had dropped it when her hands were injured, _How could I have been so reckless? _Kyraa knew she should have knocked the demon out when she had the chance instead of toying with her. She had underestimated her, a mistake she knew to avoid making even before they planned this mission. _If I don't tame this...monster then all of my training and hard work would have been for nothing. Disposing of her is my top priority._

As the purple haired kunoichi felt her transformation complete itself she slowly turned around, her now dark blue colored eyes met Kyraa's dark brown ones. Despite being almost at a disadvantage here, her eyes still held no sense of fear. Instead they watched Amari like a hawk, just waiting for her next move.

The jinchuuriki wasted no time in striking, the power granted her great speed and all you can make out in the poorly illuminated area was the site of a bright blue and black fiery tail. Amari used her powerful strength to fling Kyraa straight into the wall behind her, causing it to collapse. The loud noise began to awake the restless villagers and they peeked through their windows to see what was going on, they saw the well known Amari fighting and decided not to interfere.

Kyraa emerged out from all the debris and decided she needed to counter attack. "Lightning blade!" Kyraa said, she winced at the pain in her hand as lightning began to form around it. She charge at the girl and stuck her lightning engulfed arm out to attack, the jinchuuriki moved to the side and swiftly dodged. Kyraa gasped as she quickly glanced over her shoulder and met the eyes of the highly skilled ninja. She yelped as she felt a tight, piercing, grasp on her arm and she was flung back again. This time the black haired girl landed hard on the ground.

Amari felt no remorse for what she was doing to her former teammate and friend, she had offered the girl mercy and her repayment was betrayal. Kyraa coughed up some blood as she layed there on her back, she sat up and before she could make another attack she was struck again. This time it was a fire attack and she screamed as she felt the blazing heat as she skidded back on the ground yards behind. The jinchuuriki had no desire to spare the girl a break and she kept hitting her with everything she got, Kyraa took it but she knew she wasn't going to last if the fight kept going on like this.

_She isn't using the typical chakra natures, and every attack I throw at her she'll just dodge easily. I need to manage to strike her directly." _Kyraa was already devising a plan that she knew would be close to impossible to carry out. She didn't have access to her Katana which she needed, and she knew that Amari wouldn't allow her to even come close to the sword. The tables have turned and she now held the disadvantage in this battle, she decided to wait until Karin returned and take it from there.

_I need to finish this. _Amari said in her mind as she gazed over at the injured girl. She was aware that the ninja was highly skilled and had mastered the five basic chakra natures , she was going to try to finish this quickly without underestimating the girl. She had the upper hand, and she was gonna make sure to keep it that way.

...

Gaara exited the doors of the Kazekage tower and was greeted by a faint breeze which made the harsh heat more bearable, his priority at the moment was to go home and manage to get some rest after all the paperwork he managed to complete for the day. He still felt the sensation that something was going down and for the past half hour he couldn't manage to shake it. He didn't know what was going on but he was pondering it as he made the roughly twenty minute walk home.

The red haired Kazekage didn't make it that much far ahead when he began to pick up a couple of chakra signals, the first one that he sensed he couldn't recognize and the other one was powerful and he knew it all too well. The signals he sensed had confirmed what he was feeling earlier, "Amari..."

...

Kyraa managed to cause some injury to Amari with some of her most powerful jutsu, but it wasn't nearly as much damage as she took herself. Her chakra was almost completely drained and she couldn't continue going on like this. She glanced over to her left and saw her Katana lying there about a few feet away. Amari followed the Akatsuki member's gaze and looked over at the Katana. _You really are trying it are you.._ Amari thought to herself.

The black haired girl began to crawl over to quickly obtain her weapon, Amari caught on and made sure that wasn't going to happen. "Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Her aim was true and she managed to hit the area just inches away from Kyraa's fingertips, separating the Akatsuki member from her Katana. "You know Kyraa..." Amari began saying as she walked over and picked up the Katana, it's blade was stained with crimson liquid. _Probably from the guards at the main entrance gates. _"I never wanted it to come to this." She said, the black haired girl found the jinchuuriki's words to be meaningless her focus was on her movements and what she was going to do with that Katana.

_If I don't do this she is just gonna keep on spilling the blood of innocents..._ The purple haired ninja thought to herself as she walked over to Kyraa, she gripped the Katana tightly in her hand. The black haired girl didn't bother to resist, she knew her fate was sealed. _I never thought I'd die by my own weapon, and have my blood spilled from the person I'd least expect. _Kyraa didn't fear death, she had nothing she was leaving behind. No legacy and no one she truly cared about, and no one who truly cared for her. Joining the Akatsuki was no accomplishment it was really more of a hobby and good work that kept her busy and really tested her skills, she would just be another dead Akatsuki member and she was completely fine with that. She just didn't expect it to be so soon.

Kyraa managed to stand up straight and face her opponent and soon to be killer, she met her eyes. "Go ahead, what are you waiting for?" Kyraa taunted, "Don't forget that you spilled the blood of innocents years ago like it was nothing. Look at yourself, a demon rests inside of you and is ready to come out at any moment. You really are no better than me, looks like we're not all that different after all." Kyraa spat out, she gasped as she felt the blade of her Katana penetrate her chest; piercing her heart.

The dying black haired girl coughed out some more blood and Amari glared at her, "The difference between you and me, is that I've changed. I no longer dare to spill the blood of innocents and I fight to protect my comrades and my village, while you are dying with your sins." Amari hissed at her, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. After all Kyraa was still her former teammate and she never thought she would have to die by her own hand. She began to feel herself transform back into her normal state. The blue and black wild flamed tailed began to slowly disintegrate, her nails returned to their normal length, and her eyes returned to their natural brown-greenish color.

Gaara was now running, the signals he was sensing before were now very close by, he turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks as he witnessed the scene unfold in front of him. The first thing he noticed was Amari, gripping a sword that was pierced right through the chest of an Akatsuki member. He knew better than to interfere with this transaction, all he could do at the moment was watch her next move.

Amari still had tears run down her cheeks as she watched the body of the former Akatsuki member's body slowly slide off the Katana and land roughly on the ground. She dropped the weapon and fell to her knees, she couldn't hold back her tears now and she didn't attempt to anymore. She knew that Kyraa had no desire to change and if she didn't end it she would probably be on her way to the Akatsuki's headquarters. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she glanced up and saw the familiar red haired sand master.

She stood up straight and looked him in his jade colored eyes, he sighed and lifted his hand to wipe her tears with his thumb. He glanced over at the lifeless body and then back at the girl in front of him. "You knew her didn't you?" He asked to make sure, it wasn't like Amari to be so effected by a killing someone in self defense.

Amari took a deep breath, "She was a former teammate. She left the village years ago and joined the Akatsuki, she attempted to take me down and capture me for them. I know she betrayed me but I can't help but feel as if I should've spared her life." She explained, Gaara looked her right in the eyes. "It doesn't matter how long you've known someone, that doesn't mean their intentions were always good. You did what you had to do for the safety of yourself and for the village." He said to her, _I suppose he is right, Kyraa had no desire to change._

The red haired Kazekage wrapped his arms around Amari and embraced her, her eyes went wide as she returned the gesture. It was then that she caught a feeling that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
